Just we four
by doblede
Summary: Esta es una historia fruto de la paranoya de dos amigas que inspiran  a Dee y Dree, y que hubieran deseado ser ellas para conocer a Remus y Severus y vivir este fic en sus propios cuerpos.
1. Capítulo 1

Esta es nuestra primera historia. Esto solo lo hacemos por diversión, a ver que os parece. Esperamos que os guste, aunque sea un poquito xD

**Capítulo 1**

-Pss ehh Dee por ahí vienen los merodeadores- me dijo Dree. Adrienne es mi mejor amiga desde que nos conocimos hace ya 7 años, cuando nos chocamos en el pasillo del Expreso de Hogwarts y a ella le cambió el pelo a "rojo vergüenza" (si, Dree es metamorfomaga, aunque su pelo normalmente es negro-morado con una mecha fucsia a un lado). Y a pesar de pertenecer a casas distintas (yo soy una Ravenclaw y ella una Hufflepuff) y ser tan distintas, hemos conservado la amistad. Somos como hermanas, y nos lo contamos todo. Incluida mi pasión secreta por uno de los chicos que ahora mismo se acercan por el pasillo. Por cierto, me llamo Dianne Ackerley, Dee para mis amigos, y estoy loca por Remus Lupin.

Remus es un "merodeador". Lo merodeadores son un grupo de 4 inseparables amigos: James Potter es el "cabecilla" junto a su amigo-casi-hermano Sirius Black. Los dos son unos extrovertidos sinvergüenzas, rematadamente inteligentes y muy guapos. Se creen los mejores del mundo, aunque ciertamente pocos pueden con ellos. Por eso todas las chicas del castillo babean por ellos. Luego está Peter Pettegrew, un chaval que destaca en el grupo y no precisamente para bien. Yo, particularmente lo considero el prototipo de "anti merodeador": bajito, rechoncho y torpe hasta decir basta. Pero como se junta con James y Sirius, nadie se mete con él. Y luego está él: Remus.

Remus, en mi poco imparcial opinión, es más guapo e inteligente que Potter y Black, pero como es rematadamente tímido ellos se llevan toda la popularidad. Mejor, así es entero para mí. Dree siempre se mete conmigo por eso, pero claro, ella se define como "más rara que un queso fosforito" y no le van los merodeadores, así que ella tampoco es exactamente imparcial respecto a Remus…

Durante los 4 meses que llevamos de curso he intentado acercarme a él. Como Ravenclaw comparte la mitad de las clases con Gryffindor,la casa a la que pertenecen los merodeadores, y la otra con Hufflepuff, la mitad del día me lo paso hablando con Remus y la otra mitad hablando con Dree de lo que he hablado con Remus. Durante mi "intento de acercamiento" he descubierto que Remus tiene los ojos color miel, aunque después de eso se convirtió en vicio mirarle a los ojo, porque extasían, y tuve que fijarme en otras cosas. Su pelo es castaño claro, y un poco largo, al estilo de James, quizás, y el flequillo a veces le cae por la cara cuando escribe y me encanta verle mientras se lo aparta.

Le encanta el chocolate, aunque nadie diría que ese es su vicio particular porque no lo sobra ni medio gramo. Más bien diría que es delgado, aunque claro con la túnica del colegio puesta, cualquiera sabe… Quizás haya un "cuerpo merodeador" al estilo del de Black debajo del uniforme… También he descubierto que tiene una salud frágil que le viene de familia, ya que mínimo una vez al mes falta a clase un par de días por estar enfermo él o su padre o su madre, aunque no le gusta hablar del tema.

Es un alumno realmente aplicado (sacó extraordinario en todos sus T.I.M.O.) lo cual le hace todavía más interesante para una empollona Ravenclaw como yo. Además, normalmente nos sentamos si no juntos en el pupitre, si muy cerca, y si tengo alguna "duda" él me la responde con esa sonrisa suya que me encanta. ¡Menos mal que solo lo hago para tener un motivo para hablar con él, porque si realmente no entendiera algo, me quedaba sin saberlo! Cada vez que se acerca desprende un aroma dulzón a chocolate que hace que no vea ni oiga nada a mi alrededor. Soy una romántica empedernida, como veis. Y eso le saca de quicio a Dree.

-¿Hola?- Dree me está zarandeando- Tierra llamando a Dee! ¡Que ya viene!

-Hola Dianne- me está saludando y me sonríe ¿se puede ser más mono? Dee céntrate y saludale - ¿Qué tal las clases hoy?

-Hola Remus - me encanta lo "natural" que parezco. Chica, relájate - Pues bien, nose, normal. Como todos los jueves jejejeje - ¡¿eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

-Ahh pues me alegro - sabe llevar las conversaciones absurdas que surgen cuando no estoy preparada para hablar con él. No es lo mismo hablar con él durante una clase, que sé que me lo voi a encontrar, que por sorpresa en uno de los miles de pasillos del colegio… Pero creo que él ya se ha acostumbrado a mis "perdidas de elocuencia momentáneas"

-¿Y tú que tal? ¿Ha sido difícil la clase de hoy de pociones? Nosotras la tenemos justo ahora.

- No, no ha sido particularmente difícil. Hemos seguido con la poción envejecedora. Nada del otro mundo, después de…

-Lunático, corta el rollo, ¿quieres? He quedado con Lily dentro de 5 minutos y creo que Quejicus viene por el pasillo. A ver si pudiera echarle un _Levicorpus_ antes de la cita…

-Sabias que es de mala educación interrumpir conversaciones,¿no James?

-Bah, déjalo Lunático. Es un hombre enamorado… - dijo Sirius con tono excesivamente melodramático. Black y su delicadeza. Ya verá él el día que se enamore… - Además, es Quejicus! ¿Vas a privarnos del placer de hechizarlo en los pasillos?

-Lo siento Dianne, estos pesados me presionan jejeje ¡No vemos mañana en Transformaciones!- esto último me lo dijo volviéndose mientras avanzaba detrás de Potter y Black.- ¿Por qué me hacéis esto? Sabes que no está bien que hechicéis a Snape…- su voz se perdió entre la gente que andaba por ese corredor. Entonces se oyó un grito ("POTTER") y risas provenientes del fondo del pasillo.

- Bueno - dije volviéndome hacia Dree- no ha ido tan mal ¿no? Al menos he mantenido una conversación medianamente coheren…- de repente me di cuenta de que Dree llevaba el pelo largo y "rojo-furia" y los ojos negros,como si fueran todo pupila y nada de iris- Ehh ¿estás bien?

DREE POV

Desde que Potter dijo "por ahí viene Quejicus" me quedé como medio en shock. Noté que el pelo se me iba de control, pero una bludger para él. Porque sabía que ahora la iban a liar y a meterse con él. Pero ¡¿cómo pueden ser tan crueles? No me extraña que Severus los odie, son tan prepotentes... Le tratan así porque no le conocen, porque si supieran lo buena persona que puede llegar a ser, si simplemente le dieran la oportunidad, ¿nadie les ha dicho que no se debe juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas?

Porque Severus no tiene nada que envidiarles: es mucho más guapo, más maduro y seguramente mucho más leal. Simplemente es tímido, reservado... ¿acaso es malo no estar siempre llamando la atención como esos idiotas? A mí me gusta esa tranquilidad que desprende cuando está sentado, concentrado en su mundo. Y esos ojos, esos ojos negros quer resaltan sobre esa piel pálida dándole un toque de misterio, y bueno aunque admito que ese pelo necesita un buen lavado, también es algo que le hace especial y quizá enseñe que la apariencia no lo es todo.

Y si se fijasen mas en las cualidades que tiene como mago… porque es increíble lo que tiene dentro de esa cabecita. Es de los primeros de la clase, y en Pociones no le supera ni Potter ni Black, con todo lo que fardan de ser los primeros de la clase. Lo peor es los amigos que tiene, no tienen muy buena pinta la verdad, pero a mí no me importa mucho la gente con la que se junte, mientras siga siendo él. Recuerdo como empezó todo, ¡y cómo olvidarlo!

Todo comenzó en 4º, en clase de Historia de la Magia, en la que todos estábamos aburridos, obviando al profesor Binns, que recitaba la lección con su habitual parsimonia de ultratumba, no me acuerdo de cual pues como ya dije nadie lo escuchaba. Me encontraba ubicada en la mesa de detrás de él, pero en una posición perfecta para ver lo que hacía. Se entretenía como podía, escribiendo cosas sin importancia o garabateando dibujitos en los márgenes del pergamino.

Entonces se oyó la voz del profesor,me estaba llamando, pero yo no hacía caso, seguía ensimismada en las escrituras de Severus, que no tardo en darse la vuelta y chasquear los dedos frente a mi cara.

-Eh, que te habla Binns - me dijo como tratando de despertarme de un trance

Desperté muerta de vergüenza, pero esa cara que puso para que reaccionara activó algo en mi cabeza que hizo que me fijara cada vez más en él. Hasta que un día y sin darme cuenta me ¿enamoré?, no me gusta esa palabra, es mas típica de Dee y de sus paranoias con Remus, el "santo" de los merodeadores (que nombre más absurdo y fanfarrón. Seguro que fue idea de Black, es típico de él…) , pero creo que sí que eso es lo que me pasa. No sé cómo surgió, podría ser porque era un chico diferente que no se dejaba llevar y que no se rendía a pesar de lo que opinasen los otros.

No le he dicho a nadie mis sentimientos sobre Snape, ni siquiera a Dee, porque aunque sea mi mejor amiga, no soy de ir contando estas cosas, no soy como ella. Cuando lo veo intento disimular, pero creo que se me nota un poco pues Dee empieza a sospechar. No aguanto ver como los creídos de Potter y compañía le hacen la vida imposible. Pero eso iba a cambiar, hoy no se iban a salir con la suya.

-Dree! Dree! ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Estás bien? - Ignorando olímpicamente a mi amiga me dirigí directa hacia donde sonaban las voces, Dee me siguió al ver que me acercaba a ellos, sin saber qué pretendía acercándome a un grupito de niñatos a los que sabía que odiaba. Entonces vi como el gracioso de Potter mantenía levitando a Severus, burlándose de él delante de todos. Todos menos Remus al que nunca le había hecho gracia lo que hacían sus amigos. Sin pensarlo, lo solté:

-James Potter! Ya me tienes harta. ¡Deja a Severus en paz!- Dee hizo un gesto de incomprensión y miró a Remus dedicándole una sonrisa amigable que le fue devuelta, dejándola medio zombi. Como no hacía caso, apunte a James con la varita dispuesta a todo, pero Remus intervino tratando de convencer a su amigo. Tras pensárselo un poco lo bajó, sin embargo lo que hizo fue soltarlo bruscamente y Snape cayó al suelo.

Fui en su ayuda (cuando me relajo mi aspecto vuelve a la normalidad, que conste) mas este la rechazó, solo pude distinguir como articulaba la palabra "gracias" en sus finos labios que se entreveían a través de los mechones que le tapaban parte de la cara, y se fue. A mi lado Dee solo se preguntaba

-¿Por qué …?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Estaba muy desconcertada. Conocía a Dree desde hacía 6 años y si algo sabía de ella es que su filosofía era "vive y deja vivir". No se metía con lo que hacían los demás, simplemente no le importaba. Ella hacía su vida y el resto del mundo hacía la suya. Por eso aquella pérdida de control me extrañó.

-¿Por qué… le has defendido, Dree?

- ¿Que por qué? ¿Pero tú has visto como son?

-Sí, pero llevan años liándola por todo el colegio, y metiéndose con quien se le ponga por delante. La gente lo encuentra gracioso, aunque a mi particularmente me parece que se pasan con Snape pero no me enfrento a ellos. Entiendo que te caigan mal, pero de ahí a levantar la varita contra Potter...- Potter podía vencer a cualquiera en duelo, y mi amiga no era una excepción.

-Alguien debe enfrentarlos de una vez. Además, ¿por qué Severus? ¿Por qué siempre él? Que yo sepa no hace nada para que ellos estén siempre detrás suya… - Eso lo dudaba, pero no quería discutir con ella. Así que opté por ser diplomática.

- Snape tampoco es un santo... Desde primero apuntaba maneras. Ya sabes que nada más entrar se empezó a juntar con Lucius Malfoy, y por lo que sé, ahora él es mortífago. No me extrañaría que Snape y su amigo Mulciber siguieran el mismo camino. A demás, es un quejica. No digo que se merezca el trato que le dan los merodeadores pero...

- No sabemos si es mortífago, no podemos juzgarle por eso. Y si él es así ¿qué? James es idiota y la gente no se mete con el constantemente.

-Oh venga ya Dree... Potter solo tiene un sentido del humor q raya lo cruel. Pero Snape es más... siniestro, no sé explicarlo. A mí nunca me ha hecho nada la verdad, pero sinceramente tiene algo q me dice "Dianne no te acerques demasiado"- y era verdad. Snape me transmitía algo… raro.

- Anda ya Dee, para ti todo lo que no conoces tiene que ser siniestro. Si de verdad supieras como es, a lo mejor te llevabas una sorpresa.- Aquello sí que era raro.

-Bien, sorpréndeme. ¿Cómo es?

- Ehh ehh esto... Pues... Pues es listo y buena persona y...- se sonrojó, pero su aspecto no cambió porque generalmente controlaba muy bien sus poderes- ¡Vale, no lo conozco! Pero estoy segura de que no es lo que parece.

-Y por lo visto, más de uno en Hogwarts es más de lo que parece- dije para mí, pero Dree me escuchó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- esta vez sí que me pareció ver un matiz "rojo… ¿vergüenza?" en su cabello

- Nada, nada, cosas mías. Vamos, que llegamos tarde a Pociones

- ¡No! De verdad ¿qué insinúas?- volví a fijarme, pero su pelo era igual que siempre.

- Que Remus tiene muy mala cara y siempre se está poniendo malo.- Dree pareció agradecer el cambio de tema, aunque Remus no era uno de sus temas de conversación favoritos.- Todos los meses. Me parece que le pasa algo grave; no deja que nadie vaya a verle a la enfermería cuando eso pasa y sus amigos no parecen preocuparse... No sé, es todo muy raro.

- Y qué quieres, ¿que vayamos a averiguarlo?

- No lo se... ¿si fuera Severus tu querrías averiguarlo?

- Si. ¿Por qué no?

En ese momento Slughorn abrió la puerta con su cara de morsa y sonriendo nos dejó pasar. Si bien no era uno de mis profesores favoritos, parecía que le caía bien. Pero en eso solo había una ganadora: Lily Evans, su princesa de las pociones. Aunque ella tenía de princesa de cuento lo que Black de cortesía y delicadeza. Me encantaba esa chica.

Y por lo visto, a Potter también, porque llevaban 3 meses saliendo. Y lo que más me temía era que a Remus también le gustara. Llevaba rondándome la cabeza esa idea desde 5º, cuando nombraron a los prefectos. Me sorprendió que yo fuera elegida para prefecta de mi casa. Y también a Remus y a Lily. Y ellos parecían estar muy unidos, y me extrañó que fuera tan amiga del chico que llevaba persiguiéndola desde 1º. Por eso pensé que ella y él… Pero después no daban signos de ser algo más que buenos amigos, aunque por dentro siempre lo pensé y eso me mataba. ¿Y si no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él?

- Dee, ¿te estás enterando de lo que está diciendo Slughorn, o estas pensando en Remus? Mira que después yo estudio con tus apuntes y…

- ¿Qué? eh... Ambas cosas- para no caer en la mentira me apresuré a apuntar lo que estaba diciendo Slughorn sobre la maduración de los crisopos en la elaboración de la poción envejecedora.

- ¿De verdad me ayudarías a saber lo que le pasa?- le pregunté al cabo de un rato, mientras empezábamos a echar los ingredientes en la poción que empezamos en la clase anterior y que debíamos continuar.

-Claro, eres mi amiga; te ayudaría en todo lo que quieras- me contestó con una sonrisa

- Eres la mejor, Dree. Sé que soy una pesada con Remus, pero si me ayudas con él yo te ayudare con Severus

- A qué me vas a ayudar tu con Severus? ¿Qué dices?- por su cara, .parecía que acababa de decir el nombre de Quien -Vosotros-Sabéis.

-¿No quieres saber cómo es de verdad? Ver q hay debajo de su apariencia y todo eso...

- Ah, ah eso bueno, ehh si te apetece…

- Jajajaja de acuerdo entonces. A demás, hacer de celestina no es lo mío. Eso te lo arreglas tú, ¿vale?

- ¿Hacer de celestina?- oír aquello se le había hecho tan raro como a mí decirlo.

- Shuuu. Escucha a Slughorn- le contesté yo divertida.

- Oye, tú a mino me cayas ¿eh?- no me lo tomé a mal, porque ella simplemente es así de espontánea.

-Jajajaja ya lo sé, pero ahora al menos déjame escuchar a mi ¿vale? Que luego tú "estudias por mis apuntes"- aquello pareció tranquilizarla

- Valeee empollonaaa- me sacó la lengua y yo me reí, mientras miraba a la pizarra, en la que aparecían los pasos a seguir para acabar la poción

DREE POV. (Sus pensamientos durante la clase, mientras Dee atiende a Slughorn)

Maldito pelo… ¿por qué se me descontrola en los peores momentos? Arggg En fin… ahora tendré que ayudar a Dee a averiguar qué bludgers le pasa a Lupin. No es que tenga nada contra él, pero… es un merodeador. Y en el fondo creo que algo se le habrá tenido que pegar de Potter y Black, porque "si juntas vainas de snargaluff pasadas con otras recién cogidas, no arreglas las podridas y sí echas a perder las sanas"… En fin, cosas que dice mi madre.

Espero por el propio bien de Dee que no sea así, porque como empiecen a salir y tenga toooodo el día a los merodeadores al lado… es mi mejor amiga, pero yo paso de soportar eso. Sería como una tortura. Sin contar mimitos y arrumacos. ¡No! Pero al final, lo acabaría aguantando. Por algo somos amigas ¿no? Lo que hace una por las amigas….

Y luego está el tema de Severus… Porque Dee no es tonta y se ha dado cuenta. Bueno, creo q lo mejor será a partir de ahora que empiece a hablarle más de él, para que se vaya acostumbrando… Y ya si eso algún día se lo diré, si no lo descubre ella antes.

¡Por fin ha acabado la clase! Mi poción no es nada del otro jueves, y menos comparando con la de Dee, maldita prefecta perfecta, pero al menos creo que tendré un Aceptable…

Ahora, una horita libre antes de cenar para empezar la redacción que nos acaba de poner Slughorn sobre los dichosos crisopos. ¡Qué ganas tengo de empezar a estudiar dragones y olvidarme de este hombre!

A ver… que tenemos mañana… Hora libre después del desayuno; luego, Encantamientos con Slytherin. Luego Herbología. Las dos con Slytherin, y con Snape. Uff me da que no me voy a enterar de nada de esas dos clases. Luego la comida, y después Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Dee y sus empo-compis Ravenclaw. Después Transformaciones, con Slytherin de nuevo, y por último otra hora libre antes de cenar.

Después de este rápido repaso en mi cabeza fui a donde se encontraba Dee, que estaba discutiendo con el profe sobre si había contestado correctamente a todas las preguntas del examen escrito de la semana pasada. Creo que lo suyo ya es vicio ¡Bastante tengo ya con los exámenes que aun no he hecho como para volver a preocuparme por los que ya hice! Me acerqué a ella cuando acabó de hablar con Slughorn y le dije:

-Dee, yo me voy a mi sala común, a intentar adelantar cosillas en esta hora; te buscaré en la cena- y tras su "vale, hasta luego Dree" acompañada de una gran sonrisa, me fui directa a mi sala intentando no pensar en nada para relajarme. Una vez acomodada, empecé con la tarea.

Tras un rato comencé a quedarme dormida, y sin pensarlo, así fue. Cuando desperté ya era la hora de cenar, y no había hecho ni la mitad de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero igual me sonaron las tripas, así que me dirigí al comedor. En el transcurso de buscar un sitio donde sentarme, me tope de frente con algunos de Slytherin que salían del Gran Salón; pero para mi decepción él no se encontraba entre ellos.

Así que con un poco de desilusión me senté y empecé a comer. Para colmo, a los que si escuchaba era a los merodeadores, que se pavoneaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, sentados a la misma altura que yo en mi mesa. Por lo que se me atragantó la comida y para no tener que prestarles atención me puse a hablar con los compañeros que tenía cerca. Al terminar conseguí divisar a Dee entre tanta gente, la saludé.

-Ei Dee- dije para llamar su atención

-¿Te cundió la hora de estudio?

-Que va, me quedé dormida.

-Dree, ¿y cuando piensas hacer los deberes, el sábado por la mañana, cuando todo el mundo esté tirando bolas de nieve? ¡Si hicieras los deberes durante la semana, en el fin de semana podrías salir!

-Ya lo sé, pero tenía sueño… Bueno, me voy a la sala común, a ver si adelanto algo, ¿vale? Buenas noches, hasta mañana.-

-Venga. ¡Hasta mañana!

Después me dirigí a mi habitación dispuesta a dormir; ni que decir tiene que lo de "adelantar trabajo" lo dije para evitar otra "charla" sobre responsabilidad escolar de Dee. Cuando me metí en mi cama, calentita, y cerré los ojos, en mi mente volvió a resurgir la escena en la que Snape me daba las gracias, sonreí para mí, y ese día dormí como un bebe.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

DEE POV

Llegó el viernes; fue un viernes normal: después de desayunar, Encantamientos con los Slytherin, luego hora libre y Transformaciones antes de la comida. La noche anterior la pasé pensando en cómo abordar a Remus sobre lo que le pasaba. Y se me ocurrió que trataría de hablar con él en Transformaciones, porque era la última clase de esa semana que compartíamos. Lo que no me esperaba es que fuera tan fácil sacar el tema, porque tenía realmente muy mala cara, con los ojos hinchados, el rostro pálido y aspecto frágil y débil. Pero Potter y Black estaban sentados en el pupitre de delante de él (Pettegrew no había superado su T.I.M.O de Transformaciones), y cuchicheaban sin prestarle mucha atención a Remus. Me acerqué por detrás suya, pues ya estaba sentado en el pupitre y le toqué el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Remus, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunté, realmente preocupada. No pude evitar apretar un poco mi mano, como si quisiera darle consuelo o ánimo.

-Sí, sí; perfectamente- añadió con su característica sonrisa, y pareció que su cara recuperaba un poco de color, aunque parecía algo nervioso y muy cansado.- Creo que he pillado algo. Me da que mañana me perderé la guerra de bolas de nieve de los sábados con los chicos.- e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a sus amigos

-¿Puedo sentarme?- el asiento a su lado estaba libre.

-Claro, cómo no- y volvió a sonreírme. A pesar de estar tan enfermo, no dejaba de ser amable y simpático. ¡Qué mono!

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Si quieres puedo decirle a McGonagall que has ido a la enfermería o…

-No, no, tranquila. De verdad,- añadió viendo mi cara de escepticismo- estoy bien. Después de clase iré a la enfermería.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí, mamá jejejejeje

-No, Remus va en serio

- Ya lo sé. No te preocupes; estaré bien. De verdad. Por cierto…- empezó a hablar, pero llegó McGonagall, así que tuvimos que parar la conversación.- Recuérdame que te diga algo después de la clase, ¿vale?

-Claro - le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Creo que moriría feliz si lo último que viera de este mundo fuera su cara y su sonrisa en ella…

McGonagall empezó la clase sobre auto-transformación y permutación humana. En general, cuando coincidía que Remus y yo nos sentábamos juntos en clase, hablábamos muy poco. Y Transformaciones no era una excepción, porque era bastante complicada. Lo bueno era que como a los dos se nos daba medianamente bien, nos resolvíamos las dudas, y entablábamos pequeños debates sobre lo que fuera que estuviéramos dando en ese momento. Cuando acabó la clase, empezamos a recoger los libros para ir a comer. Nos despedimos y salí camino del Gran Comedor, para buscar a Dree. La encontré en la entrada principal del castillo,empapada de pies a cabeza; supuse que vendría de clase de Herbología o Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Dee, ¿te has bañado en el lago o qué?- bromee.

-Más quisiera. Como tenía hora libre, hemos estado haciendo una mini guerra de bolas de nieve. Pero Fergus es un bruto y ha encantado las bolas de nieve para que tripliquen su tamaño antes de darle a alguien. Hasta que Magguire le ha parado, ha creado estragos en nuestras dilas jejeje. ¡Venimos todos calados hasta los huesos!

-Jajajajaja. Pues ve a darte una ducha de agua caliente antes de bajar a comer, no sea que cojas un resfriado.

-Oye, Dee, ¿ese de ahí no es Remus?- Miraba por encima de mi cabeza, hacia las escaleras.- Y viene solo.- Entonces me acordé.

-Ei, Dee. Hola, Adrienne.- a pesar de conocer poco a mi amiga, la saludó

-Hola, Lupin. ¿Qué tal?- estaba segura de que esa pregunta era retórica.

-Hola, Remus. Se me olvidó recordártelo antes: ¿qué era eso que querías decirme?

-Pues, a eso venía… Bueno, el fin de semana que viene hay visita a Hogsmeade.- "No, no puede ser", me dije. "¿Va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer?"- Y bueno, Sirius está castigado esta semana y la que viene, así que no irá; James ha quedado con Lily y a Peter nunca le han dado permiso para ir. A que me preguntaba si tenías algún plan o podrías venir conmigo, porque no creo que James quiera que me acople a la cita y les sujete la vela.

-Ehh pues… La verdad…- me sentí algo incómoda de que aquella conversación fuera delante de Dree, porque siempre íbamos juntas al pueblo. Inconscientemente la miré.

-Ah, ya has quedado con tu amiga, ¿no?

-Tranquilo, Lupin, te la presto- terció Dree, cosa que me sorprendió y mucho.

-Ehh que no soy una pluma o un trozo de pergamino para que me "prestes"

-Calla, pesada. Lupin me ha entendido, ¿no? Bueno, voy a cambiarme. Y tú, - me dijo un poco más bajo para que solo yo la oyera - ¿quieres hacer el favor de dejar de moverte y relajarte, que pareces un cascabel? Nos vemos, Lupin- le dijo en tono normal para despedirse.

DREE POV

Tras despedirme de la parejita feliz, me fui a darme esa duchita que tanto me hacía falta, y al terminar bajé a comer. En el camino de ida al Gran Comedor, divisé de lejos una figura conocida. A medida que me iba acercando más, vi que se trataba de Snape. Tenía cara de haber sufrido otra jugada por parte de Potter, así que sin pensármelo fui hacía él; le costaba andar.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?  
>-No- me respondió sin mirarme a la cara.<br>-Venga ya, si se te ve en la cara que no puedes andar- Pero él seguía sin hacerme caso- Han sido esos merodeadores otra vez, ¿verdad? - Se paró, y asintió mirando al suelo; entonces me di cuenta: le habían echado un hechizo, que hizo que le crecieran las uñas de los pies muy rápido y en consecuencia no podía apoyar el pie totalmente. Se me escapó una carcajada, pues era un poco tonto lo que le habían hecho, pero al verle la cara que puso, volví a ponerme seria.

-Te llevo a enfermería- dije decidida. Me daría igual si él no quería, lo haría de todos modos. Cogí su brazo izquierdo y lo pasé sobre mis hombros y le agarré de la cintura con la mano derecha. En ese momento me sonrojé; nunca pensé hallarme en esa situación, tan pegada a Snape.

Aunque al principio se resistía un poco, al final se dejó y llegamos a la enfermería. Allí Madam Pomfrey hizo lo oportuno para retirarle la maldición. Con todo esto no me di cuenta de que me estaba perdiendo la comida. Al ver que todo estaba bien me despedí:

-Nos vemos luego en Transformaciones. ¡Adiós!

Empecé a correr; quería pillar a Dee antes de que terminase de comer, pero ¿se lo contaría? ¿Le diría lo feliz que había sido por haber estado con Snape? ¿O se lo contaría como una anécdota más? Ralenticé el paso, ya que me di cuenta de que no podría contárselo todo sin que se me notase demasiado. Pasé de ir al comedor y me fui a prepararme para la clase que tenia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Allí me senté con Dee.

-¡Hola!- le dije la mar de contenta.  
>-¡Hola!-Me dijo- No te he visto en el comedor, ¿te ha pasado algo? Tú no eres de saltarte las comidas así como así.<br>- No, simplemente tenía cosas que hacer- Le dije en tono alegre. Pero a Dee eso no le convenció.- ¿Y cómo estás tan contenta, con el estómago vacío?  
>-No sé. - Le sonreí y me puse a mirar hacia la mesa del profesor, esperando a que empezara la clase. Tras acabar la lección, me despedí de Dee prometiéndole que nos veríamos en la hora libre que teníamos antes de la cena, y me fui a Transformaciones.<p>

Llegué al aula y me senté en un pupitre vacío; abrí el libro y empecé a pasar páginas para llegar a la lección por dónde íbamos. Mientras buscaba, escuché:

- Página 287.

- Ay ¡gracias!- Contesté y miré para saber quién era. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando lo vi, sentado, al lado mía, al hombre que me volvía loca: Severus.  
>-¿Te importa? - me dijo. "¿Pero cómo me iba a importar?", pensé<br>-Claro que no- sonreí, "a demás ya, te has sentado tú solo"- Pero, ¿no prefieres ponerte con alguno de tus amigos?  
>- Hoy no. - Tras un segundo de silencio, me dijo - ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?<br>-Por… por... por supuesto, dime- Me iba a dar algo, pero tenía que controlarme. Como se me pusiera el pelo loco seguro que se espantaba y se largaba.  
>-¿Por qué?- empezó. Le mire extraña- Es decir, ¿Por qué me ayudas? El otro día, hoy... -No sabía dónde meterme. ¿Qué le podría decir? Tenía una explicación y era fácil de responder.<br>- Odio a los merodeadores; no me hace gracia lo que hacen y lo chulos que se creen, cómo casi siempre van a por ti, y… y eso.- Aparté la mirada.  
>- Pero, enfrentarte a ese Potter, ¿por mi? No lo entiendo- En ese momento entró la profesora McGonagall, así que le di una respuesta rápida.<br>- Y seguirás sin entenderlo - Le guiñe un ojo y le señale que mirase al frente. Me había librado de una buena. Pero ahí estaba, a mi lado. No hay que decir que de prestarle atención a la clase, nada. Cada dos por tres le miraba de reojo."Como esto siga así, voy a suspenderlas todas".

Al terminar la clase, fue él el que se despidió, se fue con paso acelerado, y yo recogí las cosas para ir en busca de Dee. Iba cantando alegremente, pero no conseguía encontrarla. Al final di con ella por casualidad en un pasillo; venía de la biblioteca.


	4. Capitulo 4

DREE POV

Después de pasar el rato en nuestra hora libre, fuimos a cenar. Nos colocamos a la misma altura en nuestras respectivas mesas para poder mantener contacto. Al estar las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw juntas, solíamos sentarnos cada una en el lado de la mesa que daba al pasillo central, de forma que quedábamos espalda con espalda y podíamos charlar, girándonos. La comida estaba realmente buena, y además como no había comido antes, todo me pareció mucho más rico. Observaba el ambiente a medida que comía, y me percaté de que, para mi desgracia, podía ver a los merodeadores desde mi sitio ¿Siempre iba a tener que verlos cuando comíamos? Me di la vuelta para avisar a Dee.

- Tssssssss eh Dee! - Esta se dio la vuelta.  
>- ¿Qué pasa?<br>- Ahí están - le dije, señalándolos.  
>- Pero no señales... - me reprochó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y venia hacía mí, pues cuando teníamos que decirnos algo importante, nos acercábamos a la mesa de la otra y nos agachábamos a su lado. Nunca he sido muy discreta, y ella que es "doña perfecta", nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad de "refinar mis modales".<br>- Que cara tienes Dree, como me gustaría poder comer mientras lo miro - esto lo dijo bajito para que nadie se enterase.  
>- Yo también preferiría estar mirando otra cosa la verdad.- Dije mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin -Además si tanto quieres verlo, ¿Por qué no comes sentada en la otra dirección?<br>- ¿Tiene mala cara verdad? - Estaba pasando de mí completamente, mirando a Remus.  
>- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás escuchando?<br>- No, no te estoy escuchando, deja de quejarte y dime, ¿A que tiene mala cara? - Me cogió la cara por la barbilla, con los dedos en los mofletes y me giró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Por un momento me fijé solamente en Remus.  
>- Está horrible, más aun de lo normal - Y me reí, pero Dee ni se inmutó, tenía la mirada fija puesta en Remus. Y con preocupación me dijo:<br>- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Hay que averiguar que es lo que le pasa.  
>- ¿"Tenemos"? ¿He oído "tenemos"? Pero si no le pasa nada, seguramente tendrá un mal día, nada más. Pregúntaselo directamente.<br>- Ya le he preguntado y le quita importancia; pero yo sé que es algo grave.  
>- Y si él no le da importancia, ¿por qué se la tengo querndar yo? Si es que a mí... - Vi la cara de Dee, la cara que siempre me ponía para conseguir que le ayudase- Está bien Dee, pero déjame cenar. Cuando terminemos, hablaremos.<p>

Dee se fue a su mesa mucho más feliz. Y yo me quedé mirando a Lupin: sí, estaba raro, muy raro. Así que ataqué las patatas que me había servido, y traté de olvidarme un poco. Al terminar, Dee y yo nos encontramos a la salida del Gran Comedor.

- Bueno, ¿tienes alguna idea? - le dije, no muy animada.  
>- Lo he pensado mientras comía, bueno a decir verdad, apenas he comido, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. - "Esta niña, siempre igual" - ¿Y si buscamos en la biblioteca?<br>- ¿La biblioteca? Ya buscas cualquier escusa para entrar enrnla biblioteca.

- No, me refiero a que podríamos investigar qué es lo que le pasa, averiguar sobre enfermedades, a ver si encontramos algo que se parezca a lo que tiene.  
>- Vale, vale, no hace falta que te sulfures. Vayamos pues.- Y nos pusimos en camino hacia la biblioteca.<p>

DEE POV

La biblioteca era un sitio donde se podía encontrar textos sobre cualquier cosa imaginable; desde cómo hacerte rizos en los pelos de la nariz a cómo alimentar a un dragón recién nacido. Por eso, si lo que Remus padecía era una enfermedad conocida, en la biblioteca encontraríamos la respuesta. El problema era que había millones de libro en esa biblioteca; sin incluir la sección prohibida. En resumen, que íbamos a marearnos bastante antes de encontrar nada. A demás, la biblioteca cerraba a las ocho, así que solo teníamos hora y media para indagar.

Al llegar a la cuarta planta y entrar en la biblioteca, Dree y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual, cerca de la sección de Pociones. Estaba situada más o menos en el centro de la biblioteca, así que era un lugar "estratégico" desde el cual teníamos cierta facilidad para llegar a las demás secciones, en caso de necesitar consultar libros de otros temas.

-He pensado - le dije a Dree - que podríamos separarnos. Tu mira en la sección de Animales Mágicos, a ver si encontramos enfermedades producidas por picaduras o reacciones alérgicas a venenos o algo así. Yo miraré en la de Pociones; buscaré algo así como intolerancia a ingredientes de pociones y cosas por el estilo. No creo que nos de tiempo a mucho más antes de las ocho. ¿Te parece?

-Vale, pero rápido, ¿eh? ¡Que es viernes! Ya tengo bastante con pasarme toda la semana aquí por obligación como para estar también aquí en los ratos que tengo para divertirme.

Pobre Dree, pensé mientras me dirigía a la estantería más cercana para examinar los títulos de los libros. Está aquí ayudándome, cuando sé que preferiría estar en su sala común jugando al snap explosivo y comiendo ranas de chocolate. Cuando vaya a Hogsmeade le tengo que comprar algo…

Revisé de arriba abajo la estantería que estaba más cercarnde la mesa y seleccioné 5 volúmenes. Los cogí y los puse en la mesa haciendo una pila con ellos, agarré el de más arriba (Filtros y pociones mágicas) y comencé a ojearlo. Al momento volvió Dree con otros cuatro tomos, de los cuales tres trataban sobre dragones.

-¿Qué?- me dijo al ver mi cara de escepticismo- Puede que le mordiera un dragón de pequeño… - lo dudaba, pero comprendí que la tarea le sería menos tediosa si buscaba en libros que ya de por sí le interesaban; y nada le interesaba a Dree tanto como los dragones.

Yo ya había mirado cuatro de mis cinco libros, sin haberrnencontrado nada que pudiera ponernos sobre la pista de qué le pasaba a Remusrncuando Dree me preguntó

-Oye, ¿tú qué opinas de los hombres-lobo?

-¿Qué?- le dije. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?¿Qué teníanrnlos hombres lobo que ver con Remus?

-Si, que qué piensas de los hombres-lobo.

-Pues, la verdad, nunca me lo había planteado… Cuando los estudiamos, los vimos casi como una criatura mágica más, pero lo cierto es que detrás de cada hombre-lobo hay una persona, ¿no? Es decir, que durante 29 días y noches al mes, es un hombre normal, y sólo es una bestia una noche de cada 30. Pero claro, esa noche ya no es la persona que era durante el resto del tiempo… No sé, es bastante complicado. Porque no se debería juzgar al hombre por lo que hace el animal, pero tampoco se puede ignorar lo que el animal haga, aún cuando el hombre no sea consciente de ello. Aunque también es cierto que hay hombres-lobo que cuando son hombres se enorgullecen de lo que hacen siendo bestias; y eso ya escaso aparte, pero…

-Uff uff yo solo te había preguntado para saber si te daban miedo, y me has soltado la charla de tu vida…

-Ahh lo siento jejeje, ya sabes que cuando me dan la oportunidad me pongo a hablar como las locas… Lo siento.- y le puse mi mejor cara de "niña buena" para demostrarle que realmente lo sentía.

-No pasa nada, ya me voy acostumbrando jajajaja. Bueno,al caso; ¿qué, te dan miedo?

-La verdad es que un poco. Aunque rnno sabría decirlo, porque nunca he visto ninguno.

-A mí no mucho, siempre que estén a cierta distancia; como los dragones.

-Jajajaja tú y tus gustos extraños.

-Oye Dee, se que estamos muy bien aquí, buscando enfermedades y picaduras mágicas y eso pero son casi las ocho y no hemos encontrado nada. ¿Podemos irnos ya, porfa? ¿Porfa?- su carita de bebé me enterneció tanto que tuve que acceder.

-Vaale. Venga, vamos a hacer algo divertido. ¿Me preguntas Transformaciones?- le dije tendiéndole el libro. Sabía que eso la sacaba de quicio y de vez en cuando me gustaba hacerla rabiar.

-Hija, no sé cuál es tu concepto de algo "divertido" pero "preguntarle Transformaciones a Dee" no entra en el mío.

-Jajajaja ya lo sé, mujer. Era una broma. ¿Te hacen unas ranas de chocolate antes de irnos a nuestras salas comunes?

-Sabes que nunca me negaré a las ranas de chocolate.

Después de tomarnosrnlas chocolatinas, nos despedimos y nos fuimos cada una a su sala común. Yo estaba bastante cansada, así que nada más llegar, saludé a mis compañeras de habitación, me puse el pijama y me quede dormida al momento.

DREE POV

El fin de semana se me hizo eterno, nos lo pasamos haciendo deberes y estudiando. Aunque a Dee se la veía contenta, yo me estaba amargando; pero como a ella le gustaba esudiar, siempre me ayudaba y yo se lo agradecía. Si no fuera por ella ¿qué haría yo? También salimos a disfrutar de la nieve y jugamos con los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, y tuvimos momentos de relax que eran agradecidos por ambas.

En la noche del domingo, mientras dormía tuve una pesadilla, que consiguió despertarme. No recuerdo muy bien de lo que iba, pero creo que tenía algo que ver con un hipogrifo que mordía a Severus en la explanada de entrada al no cogía el sueño, me levanté y abrí la ventana para que me diese el fresquito, bueno, el frío, porque hacia un auténtico frío fuera. Y me puse a mirar por la ventana el paisaje (se veía la linde del bosque y parte del sauce boxeador, ya que dormía justo en la planta de la entrada) de repente algo me distrajo, ¿Pero qué? Si mis ojos no me engañan estoy viendo un ciervo, un lobo esquelético y un... una especie de perro enorme con muchísimo pelo... Y ¿quién es ese? ¿Peter Pettegrew! ¿Qué hace ahí, rodeado de animales salvajes?

Y de pronto, ocurrió lo que nunca imaginé, Peter, el más insignificante de los merodeadores, empezó a encogerse; era como si viese los pétalos de una flor cerrarse, pero a cámara super-rápida: creo que se estaba transformando en una ardilla, o una rata, o un mapache o algo así, porque en la oscuridad no se veía bien. Lo que fuera, era pequeño. Entonces Peter era… ¿era un animago? Cerré la ventana corriendo. Peter un animago… No me lo podía creer y los otros tres animales, ¿también serían personas? ¿O solo unos "amiguitos" que había hecho en el bosque? Me metí otra vez en la cama y me tapé intentando no pensar y dormirme, y recordé que Peter no era tan listo como para hacer eso solo, ¿quizás los merodeadores eran los otros anmales? Esos si eran capaces, aunque no podía dar nada por hecho; tengo que averiguar más. Pero mañana, ahora era hora de dormir. Quizás cuando me despierte me dé cuenta de que esto es solo parte del sueño…


	5. Capítulo 5

Temprano, bajé a desayunar; después del desayuno tenía hora libre, y eso me hacía feliz. Cuando salía del Gran Comedor para ir a ninguna parte, vi a Severus. La cara se me iluminó, ¿Qué hago?-pensé-¿Le hablo? ¿No le hablo? Pero que tonterías dices, ¡salúdale! Ni te lo pienses.  
>- ¡Hola!- le dije lo más normal que pude.<br>- Hola Adrienne.- ¡me sonrió! Tímidamente, cierto, pero me sonrió. Qué raro era verle sonreír... y ¡que guay que YO le hiciera sonreír! Para Dree, que te estás pareciendo peligrosamente a Dee...  
>- ¿Vas a alguna parte? – me eché a andar a su lado; no tenía nada pensado así que opté por "acoplarme" e irme con él a donde sea que fuera.<br>- Pues no exactamente ¿Y tú?  
>- Salía de desayunar y como tengo hora libre…<br>- ¿Te vas a estudiar? – Trató de completarme la frase  
>- ¿Estudiar? ¿Yo? Como se nota que no me conoces- le dije con una sonrisa.<br>- Algo harás para haber llegado hasta aquí ¿no?

-Buero, la verdad es que me gusta pasearme por el castillo y ver a la gente; a veces me siento en el patio y veo las peleas de bolas de nieve; incluso participo en alguna. Es divertido.

-Veo que tú no eres ratón de biblioteca, ¿no?

-No, eso se lo dejo a Dee, o sea, Dianne; mi amiga de Ravenclaw. ¿Sabes quién es?

-Sí, esa chica con gafas que siempre va contigo. La conozco de vista. Estamos juntos en Herbología.

- Exacto.

Entonces se produjo un silencio incómodo; íbamos andando, sin dirección aparente; y opté por romper el hielo y decir algo, porque cuando se está mucho tiempo sin decir nada, lo primero que se dice es una estupidez.  
>- ¿Sabes? Ayer soñé contigo- y ahí tenéis la confirmación de lo que acabo de decir. "¿Dree se puede saber que haces?" me regañé a mí misma.<br>- ¿Ehh? – La cara que puso entonces fue un poema  
>- Se que no viene a cuento, pero es que me acabo de acordar jejejeje – ahí va mi risa histérica y su consiguiente cambio de pelo; como lo levaba morado oscuro, se me aclaró un poco. Por suerte, no se me puso verde, ni fosforito, gracias a Merlín<br>- Ahh jeje ¿Y qué pasaba? – me lo preguntó con total naturalidad, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.  
>- Bueno, pues no me acuerdo bien, pero sí recuerdo que te mordía un hipogrifo- lo decía mientras me toqueteaba el pelo con la mano.<br>- Vaya vaya, la única a la que le caigo bien y me intenta matar en sueños.  
>- ¡Noo!, Eso nunca- y le sonreí; el pelo lo tenía ya casi malva – No fue intencionado; de verdad jejeje. Aunque luego soñé otra cosa, que realmente tengo dudas si era un sueño o no; porque era demasiado raro para ser vedad, pero creo que no era un sueño…<br>- Cuenta cuenta, ¿en este también querías matar a alguien?  
>- Jajaja. No, no soy tan sanguinaria. Estaba Pettigrew, y tres animales más cerca del sauce boxeador: un ciervo o un alce… no se distinguirlos; un bicho con cuernos, vamos; un lobo muy raro, y un perro con tanto pelo que parecía una oveja negra gigante -mientras decía esto a Snape se le fue cambiando la cara- Y de repente Peter se convirtió en un animal que no alcancé a ver. Supongo que sería una ardilla o algo así.<br>- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo lo viste?-me dijo  
>- Pues me había despertado y abrí la ventana y los vi ¿Por? ¿Insinúas que es verdad? ¿Pero que hace Peter con esos animales? ¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso?<br>- Ehh noo… esto… Yo no he dicho que…

-Severus – se quedó bastante "impactado" por decirlo así al llamarle por su nombre y no "Snape" como hacía todo el mundo.- Se que no somos amigos desde hace mucho – yo ya me tomé la confianza de decir que éramos amigos – pero soy una persona de fiar; si me dices que no se lo cuente a nadie, no lo haré, ¿vale? Se guardar secretos, aunque no lo parezca. Pareció que se lo pensaba un poco, y entonces dijo:

- Está bien. Ven aquí y te lo explico todo -me agarró de la mano y me atrajo hacia él. Me empecé a poner nerviosa. Me llevó casi a rastras hasta una esquina del patio, donde en ese momento no había nadie.  
>- ¿Pero qué pasa?<br>- Eso que viste no era ningún sueño.- Tras unos segundos dudando finalmente me dijo -Te lo contaré, pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.  
>- Vale vale, ya te he dicho que si no quieres, no se lo diré a nadie.<br>- Es muy importante, ¡a nadie!, ni a tu amiga. Confío en ti.- Esa última frase me recorrió la cabeza.  
>- Si, si te lo prometo.- Y me puse seria, para que viese que lo decía de verdad.<br>- Peter Pettegrew es un animago, y Potter y Black porque Lupin...-Se quedó pensativo.  
>- ¿Si?<br>- Porque Lupin es un hombre lobo.

-Te estás quedando conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Ojalá. Verás, no sé si habrás notado que Lupin falta a clase de vez en cuando

-Si – no quise darle más detalles para que no pesara que iba a ir corriendo a contarle nada a Dee.

-Bien, pues Black y Potter quisieron jugármela el año pasado. Yo me había dado cuenta de las ausencias de Lupin y quería enterarme de qué le pasaba; Black me dijo que si quería saberlo, me metiera por un túnel que hay entre las raíces del sauce boxeador esa noche y lo siguiera y así vería qué le pasaba a Lupin. Y eso hice; cuando estaba llegando al final, me alcanzó `Potter y me dijo que me largara de allí. Pero me zafé de él y llegué al final. Y vi a Lupin transformándose en licántropo en una habitación, y a la señora Pomfrey saliendo por el túnel.

Salimos todos corriendo y nos llevaron al despacho de Dumbledore. Potter dijo que estaba allí porque trataba de avisarme y salvarme del licántropo, aunque yo sabía que solo trataba de salvar a su amigo Black de la expulsión. El director le creyó y me contó que el árbol y el túnel se pusieron para que Lupin se pudiera transformar la noche de luna llena, pero pudiera asistir a clase con normalidad el resto del mes; y me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, por eso del odio que todos le tienen a los hombres-lobo.

-Estoy flipando.

-Lo sé, yo también, cuando me lo dijo Dumbledore; después, descubrí que Potter Black y Pettegrew se convirtieron en animagos para acercarse a él en el túnel y que él no les mordiera. Por eso se pusieron sus estúpidos motes.

-O sea, que Lupin es un licántropo… Por eso le llaman "Lunático", ¿no? Potter es el alce…

-Ciervo, es un ciervo – me pareció que se ponía algo triste.- Black es el perro y Pettegrew la rata.

- Merlín, Lupin un hombre lobo, por eso se pone tan raro todos los meses… Pero es tan… surrealista… No se, es tan calmado… Es la persona menos salvaje que he conocido. Es la última persona que diría que fuera un licántropo….  
>- Si, bueno…. Yo me voy ya ¿vale? Tengo que recoger la mochila antes e ir a clase. Y recuerda: a nadie. Nos vemos en un rato. -Y se fue.<p>

Yo me quedé pensativa, Dee quería averiguar a toda costa que le pasaba a Remus, y yo lo sabía pero no podía decírselo. Remus, un hombre lobo, ¿Qué pasará cuando Dee se entere? 

DEE POV

He notado a Dree bastante rara en Pociones. Me ha preguntado por Remus (¡por Remus!), ella que solo pronuncia los nombres merodeadores si en la frase va algún término despectivo. A demás, me miraba de reojo cada dos por tres, y se le aclaraba el pelo cada vez que le dirigía la palabra. Creo que está nerviosa por algo; a lo mejor le gusta algún chico y no quiere que me dé cuenta… La verdad que su compañero de Hufflepuff, Fergus o como se llame, es muy mono, y siempre he creído que le gusta Dree… quién sabe. Quizás solo esté nerviosa por el examen de pociones del jueves.

…..

¡Qué lenta se me ha pasado la semana! Gracias a Merlín, ya es viernes y sólo tengo que pensar en mi "cita" de mañana con Remus. No he pensado mucho en ello porque ha sido una semana totalmente de tortura: el martes nos mandaron un montón de deberes en casi todas las asignaturas; el miércoles, dediqué cada minuto libre a leer cuatro capítulos del libro de Transformaciones que nos mandaron para el día siguiente y que el martes no pude leer, porque estaba haciendo deberes. El jueves nos hicieron una pregunta escrita (examencillo) de lo que teníamos que leer, y creo que lo hice bastante bien; Remus me dijo que él ya se lo había leído, y que no había tenido problemas (que aplicado ^^). Y después, examen de Pociones. Ese si me salió muy bien, porque como no se me da especialmente bien, me la preparo a conciencia. Y finalmente, el viernes llegó, y con él el descanso.

Y cuando por fin me había deshecho de los problemas escolares, aparecieron los problemas de la cita; el más acuciante: qué ponerme. Sé que suena muy típico, pero cuando miraba la ropa que me había traído de casa, nada me parecía adecuado. La ropa que más me gustaba no era para la ocasión (vestido negro con unas cenefas en rosa y blanco por el cuello y la falda, con unas medias tupidas negras y unos botines con un poco de tacón), porque íbamos a andar por la calle y con la nevada, no pegaba.  
>Así que opté por unos pantalones vaqueros, con un jersey crudo largo, mi juego de bufanda, gorro y guantes azules con pelito gris por dentro y las botas de agua fuxia. Para encima, elegí el chaquetón gris y blanco impermeable que me regaló mi madre las navidades anteriores, que era muy calentito. Desde luego, con lo friolera que soy, no voy a dejarme congelar.<p>

Pero hasta que conseguí el modelito completo, le di mucho la tabarra a mi pobre Dree. Con lo poco que a ella le gustan estas cosas… A demás, me da "cosa" dejarla sola todo el día, cuando yo me voy a ir por ahí con Remus. Tengo que preguntarle qué planes tiene, porque si fuera necesario, podría venirse con nosotros; sé que a ella no le va a gustar la idea, primero porque quiere mantenerse lo más alejada de los merodeadores posible, y lo más importante, porque no le gusta ir de "sujetavelas". Pero tampoco quiero que pase el día sola…

DREE POV

Fui en busca de Dee, a ver si había decidido ya que iba a ponerse para su gran cita con… Remus. Aunque seguía siendo un merodeador, era el más agradable y el que mejor me caía, y después de descubrir su verdadera naturaleza, me caía incluso mejor. Después de tantos años seguía sin acostumbrarme a un colegio tan grande, era horrible buscar a alguien por aquí. Y mientras caminaba hacía donde suponía que estaría Dee, me puse a pensar: "¿Y si le digo a Sev de ir?, No, no creo que quiera. Bueno no tengo porque ir al pueblo, y si se queda aquí… Necesito una escusa. Bueno primero voy a por Dee y luego a ver si lo veo en la cena"  
>Já! Que ilusa al creer que el destino me dejaría pensar en lo que tenía que decirle. Al girar la esquina ahí estaba, "¡porras! Ya da igual, tira adelante y dile las cosas directamente".<br>-¡Sev!  
>-Hola ¿Qué tal?<br>- Hola hola hola – Si, no estaba bien, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. – Oye, tú, bueno seguramente ya tendrás otra cosa pensada pero...  
>-¿Qué?<br>-No, nada, bueno sí, bueno...  
>-¡Dímelo ya Adrienne!<br>-Vaaale, ¿Vas a ir mañana a Hogsmeade?  
>-No, no me apetece mucho. ¿Por? – "Menudo palo me acabo de llevar, ¿Y ahora?"<br>-¿O sea que te quedas? – Con esa pregunta conseguía un poco de tiempo. Ya sé...  
>-Exactamente.<br>-Si no te importa, solo si quieres, si no tienes nada que hacer en tu ajetreada vida, ¿Te importaría ayudarme con algunas clases? – ajá buena excusa  
>- Claro que sí. Para una vez que te apetece, no podemos desaprovecharlo.<br>- Ah! ¿Pero qué imagen tienes tú de mí? – Sonrió y me dijo:  
>- Mañana entonces, te busco y te ayudo ¿Vale? – Pero yo ya no escuchaba, estaba en mi mundo imaginando cosas que no ocurrirían. - ¿Vale o no? – Y me golpeó en el hombro.<br>- Si, si lo que tú quieras.  
>-Entonces ¡Hasta luego!<p>

Tarde unos minutos en reponerme, ciertamente no era el paraíso en el que me veía con Snape, pero era algo y luego le diría de hacer algo divertido, ni loca me paso un sábado estudiando. Me fui a la biblioteca, si en algún lugar estaba Dee era ahí. Efectivamente en la salida estaba.

-¡Hola Dee!  
>-¡Dree! ¿Dónde has estado?<br>-Por ahí. Bueno que, ¿Estás nerviosa? Eehh  
>- Yo, ¿Por qué?<br>-Remus, mañana, tú, él  
>-Un poco…<br>-Venga Dee, a mi no puedes engañarme.  
>-¡Estoy como un flan! Voy a pasar el día con él, es algo que nunca me imaginé – Se le ve en la cara que es feliz. Espero que no le pase nada inusual mañana.- Por cierto – me dijo - ¿Tu qué vas a hacer mañana? Si te quieres venir con nosotros, aunque creo que no estarás muy cómoda y te lleva...<br>-Shh- la interrumpí – Yo ya tengo cosas que hacer, no te preocupes y disfruta.  
>-¿Estás segura?<br>-Aprovecha el día de mañana, porque no te vuelvo a prestar a nadie. Y ahora vámonos a cenar que tengo un hambre…  
>-Siempre igual.<p> 


	6. Capítulo 6

DEE POV

La mañana del sábado me desperté temprano. Hacía un frío especialmente intenso, pero algo dentro de mí me hacía inmune a todo. Algo así como una emoción que se me expandía, como las ondas en el agua cuando tiras una piedra, por todo el cuerpo, un mariposeo en el estómago, acompañado de impaciencia a más no poder.

Me levanté y me vestí; pero no con la ropa que tenía preparada. Simplemente unos vaqueros y un jersey que pillé del baúl, porque no quería que con los nervios se me callera el zumo de calabaza encima del modelito.

Cuando llegué al Gran Comedor, saludé a Dree, que estaba tomándose un copioso desayuno; en cambio yo no tenía ni pizca de hambre. No pude encontrar a Remus en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando me senté de espaldas a Dree, como solíamos hacer, ella me animó a comer, pero yo le dije:

-No me entra nada, Dree; estoy demasiado nerviosa

-Exagerada! Come, que está todo muy rico,¡ y tranquilízate!

-Lo intentaré… pero ya sabes que cuando estoy nerviosa no como

A duras penas, me tomé un café con galletas. Cuando acabé de desayunar, le dije a Dree que iba a subir a la torre a cambiarme, pero antes de subir si que me encontré con Remus.

-¡Ei! Dianne,¿ nos vamos ya?- qué oportuno

-Hola Remus.- me apareció la sonrisa tonta en la cara- Bueno, la verdad que pensaba ponerme algo más… abrigado para ir a Hogsmeade, porque con la nevada que ha caído…- no iba a decirle "no, espérate que voy a ir a ponerme guapa"- ¿Te parece bien dentro de media hora, en la puerta?

-De acuerdo. Te espero- me saludó y se fue con sus amigos. Yo me volví hacia Dree y le dije:

-Dree, nos vemos en media hora en la puerta, que quiero despedirme antes de irme a Hogsmeade

-Vale- me dijo ella; y salí pitando para la Torre Ravenclaw.

Al llegar, me cambié de ropa, me maquillé un poco y me peiné. Cuando estuve lista, salí hacia la entrada del castillo, donde había quedado con Dree.

-Que mona vas.- sabe que como tengo cierto complejo de ratón de biblioteca me anima mucho que me piropee para subirme la moral. Y como ella era tansincera siempre, sabía que me lo decía de corazón.- Bueno, Dee, diviértete con Remus, aunque no sea ni la mitad de gracioso que yo

-Jajajaja Gracias,lo intentaré.- estaba tan emocionada que no cabía en mí de ilusión- Por cierto, ¿tú que vas a hacer todo el día?

-Alguna que otra cosilla, nada importante…

-Prométeme que vas a hacer deberes, alguno aunque sea. ¡Que es nuestro último año, y si quieres ser dragonololista tienes que currar como una campeona!¡Que se note ese espíritu Hufflepuff!

-Esto… sí, sí, algo haré.¡No te preocupes por mi!

-Bueno, ya sabes que tengo complejo de madre- y le dí un achuchón.

-Hola Dianne, ¿lista para irnos?- Remus apareció por sorpresa detrás mía. Me di la vuelta y le sonreí. Parecía que estaba flipando, porque normalmente iba a clase con el pelo recogido en una coleta baja, la túnica del colegio, con gafas y sin pintar, y era bastante "poquita cosa". Pero él nunca me había visto arreglada, porque solo me pinto y me quito las gafas en ocasiones importantes o especiales. Y parecía que el cambio le gustaba.

-Claro.- le dije- ¿Nos vamos?

-Adiós, parejita!- me dijo Dree.- ¡Dee tráeme algo del pueblo!

-Jajajajaja ¿Ranas de chocolate?

-Como me conoces… ¡Hasta luego!

Salimos por la puerta y el conserje nos registró, como de costumbre, y comprobó que nuestros nombres aparecieran en la lista de personas con premiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Cuando pasamos el control, y emprendimos el camino hacia el pueblo, nos cruzamos con James Potter y Lily Evans, que iban acaramelados cogidos de la cintura andando cerca de nosotros. Remus se paró a hablar con ellos, y nos presentó oficialmente, aunque todos sabíamos quienes eran los otros.

-Ei, Lunático- le dijo Potter- Pensaba que al final te quedabas en el castillo para controlar a Canuto y Colagusano. Ya sabes, con la poca paciencia de Sirius es capaz de tirar a Colagusano por una ventana de la torre.

-No, al final le pregunté a Dianne que si iba a ir al pueblo, y me acoplé. Por cierto, Dee, este es James Potter, y ella es Lily Evans.-me dijo.

-Encantada. –le di dos besos a cada uno, sonriendo.

-Igualmente… ¿Dianne?- me dijo Lily

-Sí, pero casi todo el mundo me llama Dee.

-Bueno Dee, nosotros nos vamos –terció Potter, dirigiendo una mirada cariñosamente tierna a Lily- Por cierto, no le hagas mucho caso a este aguafiestas. Y tú que pareces una chica lista y maja, a ver si le espabilas un poco, porque no sabe divertirse sin los Merodeadores. Y es un cortado con las chicas, así que no te preocupes si va demasiado lento.- en ese momento me quedé como si me hubieran golpeado y no me hubiera repuesto del shock.

-Jajajaja Muy gracioso, Potter.- Le dijo Remus. Cogiéndole de los hombros y empujándole hacia delante-Ala, lárgate y deja de decir chorradas, ¿quieres?

-Ya me lo llevo, Remus, tranquilo.- le dijo Lily divertida, cogiéndose del brazo de James.- Y Dee, no le hagas caso, tu tranquila. Es un entrometido chismoso que le encanta meterse donde no le llaman.

-Jajaja vale.- estaba tan nerviosa que la risa histérica parecía hasta auténtica, cosa rara.

-Bueno, Dee, vamos.-Me dijo Remus.- Hasta luego chicos, pasadlo bien.

Seguimos andando; después de aquella "conversación" con James Potter, estaba mucho más cortada que antes; y Remus, siempre tan tranquilo y sereno, también parecía algo nervioso; aunque quizás solo fuera mi imaginación…

-Bueno,- dije para romper el hielo- ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Tienes que hacer alguna cosa en concreto o vamos a lo que encarte?

-Pues la verdad que no tenía nada pensado.

-¿Qué sueles hacer cuando bajas al pueblo, entonces?

-Bueno… Cuando voy a Hogsmeade me gusta pasarme por Honeyducks, a ver si tienen alguna golosina nueva, y por Zonco, aunque realmente los más interesados son James y Sirius. Luego nos tomamos algo en las Tres Escobas y nos damos una vuelta por el pueblo. No sé, solemos hacer el ganso por ahí, más que nada.

-Entonces más o menos igual que Dree y yo. Pero nosotras a veces nos sentamos delante de la Casa de los Gritos. Como allí nunca va nadie… Dicen que es una de las casas encantadas más recientemente descubiertas, porque sus espíritus no se han manifestado hasta hace poco, y que son muy violentos.

-Ah ¿sí? Vaya, que curioso.

-¿Te atreves a venir, luego?

-Eh… No sé si deberíamos… Bueno, me refiero a que… en fin, esos espíritus…- Se le veía realmente nervioso.

-No, no me refería a entrar; me refería a ese sitio donde voy con mi amiga. Tiene unas vistas preciosas, y se ve la casa, pero no está realmente cerca de ella. ¡No me digas que te da miedo!

-No, no es eso… Es que… Sí, bueno, está bien.

Al fin llegamos al pueblo, que estaba hasta arriba de estudiantes de Hogwarts, desde tercero hasta séptimo. Todos andando felices por la calle principal de la villa, a pesar del frío, porque ese era uno de los pocos días del año que podían disfrutar de la libertad de andar por Hogsmeade, olvidando deberes y tensiones escolares.

-¡Ei mira! ¡Han traído plumas de cola de fénix a la Casa de las Plumas! Que bonitas son, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es verdad, brillan mucho. ¿Quieres entrar?

-Sí, así aprovecho y compro algo de tinta, que me queda poca.

Cuando salimos de la Casa de las Plumas, ambos llevábamos tarritos de tinta llenos y varias plumas de recambio. Por desgracia, no pude comprarme la de cola de fénix, porque no llevaba suficiente dinero. Me hice una "nota a mi misma" para pedirle a mi hermana que me la regalara por Navidad, porque ella siempre agradecía que le diera ideas de lo que me gustaría recibir.

Después de la Casa de las Plumas, visitamos Zonco y Honeyduckes. Descubrí que el tipo de chocolate favorito de Remus era el de chocolate negro relleno de fresa; el mío, era el de chocolate con leche y almendras. Nos compramos nuestras golosinas favoritas y nos fuimos a degustarlas al abrigo de las Tres Escobas, acompañándolos de unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Allí nos encontramos con unos amigos de Ravenclaw de nuestro curso, con los que estuve hablando brevemente. Nos sentamos y nos pusimos a hablar de todo un poco.

-¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?- le pregunté, ya que estábamos hablando de preferencias, a raíz de nuestros gustos por el chocolate.

-Si te digo la verdad, es de un autor muggle.

-¿Te gusta la literatura muggle? A mí también. Pero me hace mucha gracia cuando intentan hablar del mundo mágico; no tienen ni idea, y dicen cada barbaridad que…

-Como el prototipo que tienen de bruja, por ejemplo: cara verde, nariz larga, con verrugas llenas de pelos negros, encorvadas, vestidas de negro y viejas. ¿Qué pasa, que esas señoras nunca han sido jóvenes o qué? Y esa manía de las manzanas envenenadas.

-Jajajaja sí, es verdad. ¿Por qué manzanas?

-Ni idea, pero se ve que a las "brujas" le encanta. A lo mejor tienen huertos de manzanas detrás de la cabaña… A saber…. Jajajajaja

-Jajajajaja quizás. Bueno, a todo esto, ¿cuál es tu libro muggle favorito? Al final no me lo has dicho…

-Se llama "El extraño caso del Doctor Jekill y Mr Hyde"

-Curioso nombre. ¿De qué trata?

-Bueno, pues es un científico, un hombre que inventa las pociones curativas de los muggles; el tiene la teoría de que cada hombre se compone de dos partes, la buena y la mala, e inventa una pócima para que su "yo bueno" domine su cuerpo, y eliminar su "yo malo", para hacer siempre el bien. Pero claro, su "yo malo" se rebela, y hay veces que es ese "yo malo" el que toma el control de su cuerpo y hace cosas verdaderamente horribles. Y el doctor se siente tan mal que acaba por intentar quitarse la vida porque no lo puede soportar.

-Que trágico. Y qué lío jejejeje ¿Y no hubiera sido mejor tratar de convivir con sus "dos yos"? Es decir, ese hombre es como es porque tiene dentro cosas buenas y malas, y esa unión crea su personalidad, ¿no? Todos tenemos maldad en nuestro interior, y tenemos que tratar de usarla lo menos posible, pero no podemos eliminar esa parte, porque entonces ya no seríamos nosotros mismos, ¿verdad?

-Si, supongo que sí. Pero si tu parte mala puede dañar a los demás, no solo psíquica, sino físicamente, querrías eliminarla, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí, pero hay veces en que uno se acostumbra a vivir consigo mismo, se acepta tal y como es y a partir de ahí trata de mejorar.

-Esta conversación se ha vuelto muy profunda, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es cierto ajajaja Yo soy muy de eso, de hacer reflexiones ético-filosóficas cada vez que se me da la oportunidad.

-Eso es bueno. Significa que te importan las cosas más allá de las apariencias, que te gusta llegar al trasfondo de las cosas. Te gusta conocer todo a fondo antes de formarte una opinión, y tiendes a ser lo más neutral posible, siempre dentro de tus convicciones y tu escala de valores. Eso está bien, no mucha gente vive su vida de forma tan profunda y con tanta naturalidad.

-Vaya, gracias. Me acabas de analizar en un momento jajajaja

-Sí, yo también soy de analizar a la gente cada vez que me dan la oportunidad jajajaja

Y continuamos hablando de nuestras aficiones, nuestras aspiraciones para el futuro, nuestras preferencias en el quidditch…El tiempo pasaba como si hubieran alterado los relojes para que fueran más rápido de lo habitual, y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, era hora de comer, aunque después de las chuches y la cerveza de mantequilla, no tenía hambre.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me preguntó

-La verdad que no mucha…

-Podemos pedir unos sándwiches. Aquí los preparan muy ricos.

-Por mí, vale.

Así que mientras comíamos, seguimos hablando y hablando, riéndonos y contándonos nuestras vidas.

Cuando acabamos de comer, pagamos y nos fuimos calle arriba hacia el lugar donde solía ir con Dree. Estaba todo nevado, y la Casa de los Gritos ya no parecía tan terrorífica cubierta de hielo. Fui a sentarme encima de una roca, pero estaba llena de nieve.

-_Impervius.-_ dije alzando mi varita y apuntando a la piedra para evitar mojarme.

- Chica lista- me dijo Remus con una sonrisa. Hizo lo mismo con otra roca cercana y se sentó el también.

-Me encanta este sitio. Es tan tranquilo…

-Sí, es muy bonito, con la nieve y eso.

Al rato de estar allí, me entró frio, y como antes de la cena teníamos que volver al castillo, le pregunté a Remus si le importaba que volviéramos ya, o si quería hacer algo más. Me dijo que no le importaba volver, así que nos levantamos.

Pero claro, ya que el día había ido tan normal, tenía que pasarme algo malo (maldito karma): cuando me levanté y me puse al lado de Remus para volver al camino que llevaba de Hogsmeade al castillo, resbalé con el hielo del suelo. Él, en un intento de evitar que me callera, intentó sujetarme, pero él también resbaló y acabó tumbado en el suelo, y yo encima. Si en algún momento de mi vida he pensado "tierra, trágame" fue ese. Me quité de encima lo más rápido que pude, y me senté en la nieve deshaciéndome en disculpas.

-Remus, lo siento muchísimo, soy una patosa sin remedio. De verdad, lo siento.

-No pasa nada,- me respondió mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la nieve de la capa- cualquiera puede resbalarse en el hielo. Entonces me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Le cogí la mano y al intentar ponerme en pie, tiré tanto que hice que se me callera encima, con el añadido de que como estaba sentada, al caer nos chocamos las cabezas y nos dimos un cabezazo tremendo.

Nuestras caras de dolor eran dos poemas, y acabamos los dos tumbados en la nieve agarrándonos la frente con expresión de "me acaban de matar". Giramos la cara para ver si el otro estaba bien y al vernos empezamos a reírnos como dos locos.

-Lo siento muchísimo Dee, de verdad. ¿Estás bien, te he hecho daño?

-No, tranquilo, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? Nos hemos dado un buen golpe.

-Perfectamente. Bueno, ¿volvemos al castillo? Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa, porque si no vamos a coger un buen catarro como estemos mucho rato con la ropa mojada puesta.

-Sí, tienes razón, vamos.- y echamos a andar hacia el castillo, riéndonos de lo que había pasado.


	7. Capítulo 7

Después de despedirme de Dee, fui hacia mi habitación, y cogí algunas cosas que me hacían falta si quería estudiar con Severus, o hacer como que estudiaba. En el transcurso de ida me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho: "Mañana entonces, te busco y te ayudo ¿Vale? ", realmente no había quedado con él en ningún lugar, ¿y ahora como podría encontrarlo? Me buscaba él, vale, ¿y como lo haría? "Volveré a ver si todavía está merodeando por el comedor" pensé. Y así lo hice, el camino estaba solitario, no había mucha gente pues todos estaban en el pueblo.  
>Una vez en la puerta, eché un vistazo rápido. "Vaya no está por aquí, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?"<p>

-¿Me buscabas?  
>-Oh, hola Severus. Te gusta presentarte siempre por sorpresa ¿ehh?<br>-Hago lo que puedo, ¿y bien? ¿Preparada para empezar a estudiar?  
>-No, la verdad es que no, pero si no hay otro remedio…<br>-Venga, no seas vaga. – Y empezó a empujarme para que caminase.  
>-Está bien, está bien.<p>

Ya en la biblioteca, nos sentamos en una mesa, la primera que pillamos, y Snape se dedicó a explicarme aquello que no entendía, que no era poco, no sé cómo no salió corriendo de allí. En un momento de esos en los que me explicaba le dije:

-Vaya Sev, explicas que da gusto.  
>-Jeje, gracias.<br>-¿No has pensado en dedicarte a esto?  
>-Pues no, no sé. Continuemos.<p>

Y era cierto, explicaba muy bien las cosas, hasta el punto en que llegué a entenderlas, pero eso no quita el aburrimiento que siento con los estudios. Llegó un momento en el que deje de prestarle atención, y me dediqué a estudiar, pero a estudiarlo a él, que obviamente era más interesante que todo lo que me estaba contando. ¿Qué haces estudiando teniendo semejante monumento delante?, me decía a mí misma. Con lo guay que hubiese sido ir juntos a Hogsmeade…

-Adrienne, Adrienne ¿Me estás escuchando? – Sin darme cuenta me había metido tanto en mis pensamientos que no lo escuchaba, y me golpeó en la cara.  
>-¡Ay!..Perdón ¿Qué decías?<br>-¿Me estás escuchando o estoy perdiendo el tiempo?  
>-¿Qué? No, no, claro que te escucho.<br>-¿De verdad? Que la que necesitas esto eres tú, que yo ya me lo sé.  
>-Bueno vale, no te estaba atendiendo, pero porque yo me aburro fácilmente cuando estudio y me pongo a pensar en otras cosas, con Dianne me pasa lo mismo.<br>-Pues vaya, tienes que tenerla contenta.  
>-Ehh, está todo el día con el estudio, que si hay que estudiar, que si no, no conseguiré nada. Claro como a ella le gusta...<br>- Tiene toda la razón, porque a ver ¿Qué tienes planeado para el futuro?  
>- Pues quiero ser dragonolista.<br>-Vaya vaya ¿te gustan los dragones?  
>-Me encantan, son criaturas fascinantes, increíbles…- Después de eso, traté de volver a concentrarme en lo que me estaba explicando.<p>

Como manía mía de toquetear las cosas, y de tener algo en las manos, cogí uno de los cuadernos de Sev. Había algo escrito en la tapa, por dentro:

- ¿Qué pone aquí? "Príncipe mestizo". ¿Qué es eso de príncipe mestizo?  
>- Eh bueno, esto, es un nombre. No es nada…<br>- ¿Un nombre? ¿De quién?  
>-Pues… eh… Mío, con ese sobrenombre firmo las cosas.<br>-Ahh, ¡mola! ¿Y por qué ese nombre?  
>-Pues mi padre es muggle y mi madre, bruja por eso lo de "mestizo"; y el apellido de soltera de mi madre es Prince.<br>-Ahh, por eso lo de "príncipe".  
>-Exacto.<br>-Está bien pensado. –Y se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, segundos en el que nos miramos varias veces sin saber que hacer – Bueno Príncipe, ¿podríamos dejar esto e irnos a hacer algo? Lo que sea, pero salgamos de aquí.  
>-Jajajajaja Está bien, ¿pero luego podrás continuar sola?<br>-Claro, claro.- ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, pero con tal de escapar de la biblioteca besaría al calamar gigante.- Vayámonos a hacer otra cosa que si no, me deprimo.

Salimos de allí directos a los jardines, que estaban nevados. Y comenzamos caminar, sin saber de qué hablar, y como a mí no me gustan los silencios, paré y él siguió hacia delante. Aprovechando la oportunidad, me agaché, cogí un poco de nieve, la que me cabía en las manos, le hice forma de bola y la lancé con todas mis fuerzas, llegándole a dar en toda la cabeza a Snape, que se dio la vuelta con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Pero qué haces? – Y antes de que pudiese terminar la frase ya tenía otra bola estampada en la cara.  
>-Ohh te la estás jugando. –Me dijo a continuación, mientras preparaba el otra bola de nieve – Te vas a enterar.<br>-Eso será si logras alcanzarme- y salí corriendo.  
>-De esta no te libras. – Y salió detrás de mí.<p>

Corriendo, corriendo llegamos al lago, que por el frío, se encontraba helado. Y al pararme, la bola de nieve chocó contra mi cara. Estaba cansada de correr y me senté en la nieve, él se sentó a mi lado.

-Que cosa más bonita. – Y me tumbé en el suelo.  
>-¿Tan cansada estás? –Me dijo<br>-Un poco, cuando quieres corres un montón. – "Será una defensa contra los merodeadores" pensé. Y se me escapó la risa. "Que mala soy".  
>-¿De qué te ríes?<br>-De nada, de nada. – y cambié rápido de tema. -¿Sabes lo que pegaría ahora?  
>-¿El qué?<br>-Patinar en ese lago. Estaría genial, pero no tenemos patines.  
>-Eso no es problema, si lo que quieres son unos patines sé cómo conseguirlos. –Seguidamente sacó su varita y tras unas palabras que no llegó a pronunciar, mis botas se transformaron en patines de hielo.<br>-¡Vaya! Que chulada ¿Cómo sabes hacer eso? – Mi cara no salía del asombro.  
>-No es difícil. Bueno venga ve a patinar como tanto querías.<br>-Si claro – Y me levanté y con pasos un tanto patosos me acerqué al lago – ¿Pero tú no vienes?  
>-¿Yo? – Y se levantó hasta donde me encontraba- Yo no sé. ¿Me ves con cara de ser un tío que patina sobre hielo?<br>-No importa, yo te enseño.  
>-No, si yo estoy bien aquí…<br>-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Mirarme mientras patino?  
>-Esto... ¿no?<br>-Claro que no. Venga por favor. No me hagas recurrir a mi cara de pena.

-No, no. Déjalo.

-Tú me ayudas a estudiar, ¿no? Porque se te da bien y a m no, ¿verdad? Pues ahora me toca a mí- y me señalé con el dedo, como si le estuviera empicando algo a un niño de 5 años-, que se patinar, enseñarte a ti – y le señalé a él -, que no sabes.- Ahora le puse mi cara de sonrisa de bebé.  
>-Jaja Está bien.- Y Snape hizo lo mismo con sus zapatos.<p>

Ya el mantenerse de pie le costaba, así que le agarré de la mano para que no se cayera. No hace falta mencionar como estaba por dentro. Empecé por enseñarle lo básico.  
>-Venga un paso, otro paso, un paso, otro paso.<br>-Me siento ridículo. Parece que me estás enseñando a andar…  
>-Jajaja si, estamos un poco ridículos haciendo esto, pero si no sabes tendrás que aprender, ¿no?<br>-Bueno suéltame, que creo que ya se.- No se si es que aprende rápido, o que es demasiado independiente para sentir la necesidad de que alguien lo mantenga en pe o que le da repelús estar cerca mía (¡por Merlín, que no sea eso!  
>-Venga valiente jajaja- estaría bien ver como se abre de piernas y se come el hielo. Cuando yo aprendí, me pasaba la mitad del tiempo con el trasero en el suelo. Dio unos pasos y perdió el equilibrio, alcancé a cogerlo antes de que se cayese.<br>-Aun te falta un poco, pero le estás cogiendo el truco.

Y así nos tiramos unas horas, patinando en el frío lago. Nos dimos unos cuantos culazos, Snape unos cuantos más que yo, y nos estuvimos todo el rato riendo el uno del otro. Me lo estaba pasando genial y no quería que eso terminase. Pero antes lo digo, antes pasa y llegó la hora de comer.

-Tiene que ser ya la hora de comer ¿No crees? – Me dijo Snape.  
>-Supongo, ya llevamos un buen rato aquí metidos.<br>-¿Nos vamos ya?  
>-Vale. – Nos dirigimos a la orilla del lago y nuestros zapatos volvieron a ser lo que eran.<p>

Y en el camino al castillo:  
>-Me ha encantado este día. Lo repetiremos ¿verdad?<br>-Bueno si, mientras el lago siga helado- Dije  
>-No, no me refiero solo al lago- Dijo mientras con una sonrisa en la cara, negaba con la cabeza.- ¡Oh oh oh Dree, contrólate!<br>-Ah pues entonces, no sé.  
>-Lo del lago es solo una parte; es el hecho de poder compartir experiencias así con alguien. Es...- puse cara de "¿Qué pasa, no tienes amigos?" Pero hasta yo se que eso no se le puede decir a una persona, y menos cuando empiezas a caerle bien. Así que por una vez me callé. Pero me parece que intuyó lo que pensaba y me dijo – No sé, no suelo hablar mucho con la gente, y nadie me había enseñado antes a patinar; a casi nada, creo. Pero está bien hacer todas esas cosas y hablar contigo.<br>- Ahh pues… Gracias. Repetimos todas las veces que quieras, cuando quieras – Y le puse mi mano sobre su hombro sonriendo, y con el pelo fosforito.  
>-Gracias.<br>- Jaja de nada hombre. Ya estamos aquí de vuelta. Yo me voy a cambiar de ropa, porque con tantas caídas tengo la falda que da pena.  
>-Está bien, nos vemos.<br>-¡Adiós!

Una vez me despedí, salí corriendo, ya todo me daba igual, había pasado toda la mañana con él, y esa felicidad me iba a durar toda la semana.

Me cambié y bajé al comedor, una vez allí comí todo lo que pude, pues patinar me había dado mucha hambre. Al terminar de comer, me fui a hacer algo relajado, una lectura sobre dragones en la calentita sala común era lo ideal. Mientras aguardaba la llegada de Dee.


	8. Capítulo 8

DREE POV

Mientras leía un libro de dragones que cogí de la biblioteca, me entró sueño, y como no iba a hacer nada mejor, me fui a dormir un rato, que al final fue toda la tarde. Cuando me desperté, ya era la hora de cenar, y con lo que había dormido tenía mucha hambre, por lo que bajé corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Al llegar, vi a Dee sentada en su mesa, y fui hacia ella.

-¡Hola Dree! – me dijo ella con una sonrisa enorme antes de que la alcanzara - ¿Qué tal has pasado el día? – y sin dejarme contestar siguió - ¡Tengo mil cosas que contarte! – Se puso de pie y vino corriendo hacia mí como una loca. - ¡Ha sido un día increíble! – me grita en la oreja y me abraza como si hiciera tres años que no me ve. Si que ha sido un gran día…. ¡Menudo numerito!

-Se nota, se nota – le respondí – Tienes que contármelo todo, sin saltarte ni un mísero punto.- sabía que después me iba a arrepentir de haber dicho eso….

-Sabes que soy una pesada jajaja ¿de verdad me vas a dejar vía libre para enrollarme?

-Claro que sí, tengo curiosidad por saber que tal con Remus – y eso era la pura verdad.

-Bueno, pues cena tranquila, y nos vemos cuando acabes en la entrada, que te espera una noche muuuy larga de "escuchar a Dee".

Así que me fui para la mesa de Hufflepuff, y me serví un poco de todo lo que tenía a mano. Disfruté de la cena porque no había merendado, y cuando ya no pude más, me despedí de mis compis tejones y me fui a buscar a Dee que me esperaba en el vestíbulo.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estoy llena, cuéntame todo.- le dije, mientras íbamos andando hacia el patio, para sentarnos a habla tranquilas.

-Pues, nada más irnos, nos topamos con James y Lily. ¡Lily es muy simpática! No se como podía pensar que a ella le gustaba Remus, porque se la ver tan enamorada de James… Él es un descarado, desde luego, pero no sé… se le ve majo.

-Ay, ay, ay… ¿majo? No me digas que te cae bien creido-Potter

-No se. No le conozco como para decir "somos super colegas" Pero vaya… Lo ves así con Lily y no te imaginas que luego vaya colgando a Snape del tobillo por las esquinas.

Me contuve de decir lo que pensaba de Potter, para no arruinarle el momento a Dee.

-Puede que sea diferente según con quién trate.

-Como todos, supongo. Bueno, cuando nos encontramos, James se puso a hacer comentarios del tipo "tu no te preocupes, que este hombre es un soso" o "si ves que no se anima, coge tú la iniciativa" y cosas así. No sé si es que se me nota mucho que me gusta Remus, o si solo lo hizo por hacer la gracia e incordiar a Remus, o yo que sé.

-O a lo mejor es que le gustas! Uhhhhh

-¿A Remus? No lo se… ¡Ojalá! Pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones – y ante mi cara de "eso no te lo crees ni tú, mona" intentó arreglarlo: - Bueeeno, no demasiadas ilusiones. No si no tienes una "base solida" ¿me explico?

-Ajá, pero, ¿y si fuera cierto?

-Me subiría a la torre de Astronomía y me pondría a gritar.

-Jajajajaja me gustaría ver eso. Y ¿Qué más, que más?

-Pues bueno, luego estuvimos hablando conforme bajábamos hacia Hogsmeade, y pasamos por delante de la casa de los gritos. ¡Y creo que le da miedo! Jajajajaja ¿Te lo puedes creer? Porque hay fantasmas que aúllan de vez en cuando. "Aúllan, si, pero no son los fantasmas" pensé "pero no se lo puedes decir, Dree, no se lo puedes decir a nadie. Se lo prometiste a Severus"

-¿Qué le da miedo? … Vaya, vaya.

-Pues sí, quién lo diría… Bueno, después fuimos de tiendas; entramos a Honeyduckes y ¡nos inflamos a comprar chuches! ¿Sabías que el chocolate favorito de Remus es relleno de fresa?

-Ohh que interesante – era broma, y Dee lo sabía. No lo dije de mala fé, ¡lo prometo!

-Jajajajaa sí. Luego fuimos a las Tres Escobas, a comernos las chuches con una cerveza de mantequilla. Y estuvimos hablando de lo típico, gustos y esas cosas. Y resulta que le gusta la literatura muggle. ¿Te imaginas?

-Jajajaj ¡Te emocionas por tonterías!

-¿A que sí? Soy una pava sin remedio. Su libro favorito es la historia de un tal Hyde o algo así, que descubre una poción para eliminar su lado malo. Pero le sale la cosa al revés y en vez de eliminarla, lo que hace es que su "yo bueno" y su "yo malo" se alternan el control de cuerpo; al menos eso es de lo que me he enterado, porque la historia es rara….

-Si… rara como él.

-Ehh él no es raro! – y me pone un puchero.

-Noo… para nada… - Dee pensaría que solo me estaba metiendo con él, pero admitámoslo: es un hombre lobo. Eso es raro.

-¡Retíralo!-se me tiró encima y empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Yo no podía parar de reírme, y cuando casi estaba sin respirar, me rendí:

-¡Valee! ¡Valee! Tu ganas, lo retiro. Pero ese chico no es normal, ¡ADMÍTELO!

-Habló la que lleva el pelo azul eléctrico un día y al siguiente verde fosforito…

-Shhhh de eso yo no tengo la culpa.

-Jajajajaa

-¡Termia de contarme tu día!

-Vaale. A ver… después de las chuches, comimos y nos fuimos al sitio este que está al lado de la Casa de los Gritos; ya sabes, donde nos sentamos siempre…

-Si, sí, sé a lo que te refieres.

-Estaba precioso, todo nevado…

-Joo ¡que guay!

-Si. Pero como estaba todo el suelo lleno de hielo, y ya sabes lo torpe que soy, y cuando fui a levantarme cuando ya íbamos a volver, me resbalé y me caí encima suya. ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!

-Alaa y ¿pasó algo?

-Si, ¡que me morí de vergüenza! ¿No te lo acabo de decir?

-Jajajajaa

-Pero eso no es lo peor. Él se levantó y yo me quedé sentada en el suelo, y dije "lo siento" como quince veces. Y cuando fue a ayudarme a levantarme, se resbaló él y se cayó encima de mí y nos dimos un cabezazo. ¡qué dolor! Sentí como si se me hubieran abierto la cabeza. Y él encima de mí… ¡me iba a dar algo!

-JAJAJAJAJAA ¡qué torpes! Tal para cual… Me hubiera gustado verlo… Y tú, más feliz que un kelpie en una fiesta de disfraces, ¿no?

-Sii… es decir noo. ¡Nos hicimos daño! Pero fue como WUAW. No se explicarlo. Aunque fuera un accidente tuve su cara a cinco centímetros de la mía; y sabes que nunca he estado asi con un chico…

-Lo sé, pero para todo hay una primera vez…aunque sea accidental – y le puse cara de "pillina, que estabas deseando "atacar" esa boquita de piñón"

-¿Y le dijiste o insinuaste algo? ¿O él a ti?

-¿A ti se te va la olla? ¿Qué le iba a decir aparte de "lo siento, soy una torpe"?

-No sé… algo como "al menos he caído sobre este cuerpo tan bien formado"…

-Eso vas y se lo dices tu, monina. Qué corte decirle eso, ¡por Merlín!

-Ya... Ya… como si no lo estuvieras deseando…

-Sabes que no soy tan lanzada como tú…

-No te creas… ¿Y cuándo tienes pensado decirle algo?

-Ni idea… Espero que antes de acabar el curso.

-Más te vale, que si no voy y se lo digo yo…

-¡Eso que ni se te pase por la cabeza! Que nos conocemos, Adrienne Von Russell

-¿A mi? ¡Nunca!...

-Si, ya, claro… Bueno, cuéntame: ¿qué has hecho tú?

-Bueno, nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Has estudiado?

-En parte, sí.

-¿Te has enterado de Pociones? ¿Necesitas que te explique algo o…?

-No hace falta, si Severus ya me lo ha explicado todo… -¡NO PUEDO HABER DICHO ESO! – Digo…

-¿Severus? ¿Snape? ¿Qué dices de Snape? – bludgers, bludgers, bludgers….

-¿Snape? ¿Yo? Yo no he dicho anda de Snape ¿Por qué te empeñas en meter siempre a Snape?

-¡Eres tú la que ha dicho que "Severus te lo ha explicado todo"! ¿Qué te traes tú con Snape? ¿Qué andáis tramando?

-¡Nada! Simplemente me ha ayudado un poco con los estudios…

- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Snape? ¿Él, siendo voluntariamente amable con una pobrecita Hufflepuff que no se entera de Pociones? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-¿Qué si me ha hecho algo? ¿Qué crees que me haya podido hacer, por las barbas de Merlín?

-No sé… pedirte que le ayudes a hacerles algo a Potter y compañía, hacer algo que vaya contra las normas del colegio, intentar meterte en los mortífagos... No es trigo limpio, Dree

-No seas paranoica, lo hizo porque quiso.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¿Es que sois amigos o algo así?

-Sí, algo así.

-Que eres amiga de Snape… ¿Qué ERES AMIGA DE SNAPE? Nena, te dejo sola una tarde y la pasas con Severus Snape, el bicho raro y pretendiente a mortífago?

-¡No te metas con él! Es un chico muy majo

-¡Muy majo, dice! ¡Es Snape! Es como decir que un dementor es encantador…

-¡No es verdad! Si pasases un día con él, cambiarías de opinión – ya me estaba hartando de la charla de siempre de "Snape es malo porque es diferente". ¡Nadie le entiende! Y ahora va Dee y se queda callada, y me mira como si tuviera doxys en la cara…

-No… Dime que no es verdad… Por favor…

-¿El qué? ¿Dónde está el problema? – vuelve a mirarme como si me viera por primera vez en la vida… Me está empezando a asustar…

-¡A ti te gusta Snape! – No… ¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita Dee y maldito su ojo interior!

- ¿Snape? ¿Gustarme? Anda ya… - supe enseguida que mi patético intento de escabullirme no había dado resultado.

-¡LO SABÍA! ¡Por las calzas de Merlín! ¿Desde cuándo? – no Dee… no pongas esa sonrisa pava melosa caramelosa…

-¡Que a mi no me gusta Snape!

-Ya, claro, y yo soy una veela.

-Sé lo que quieras, pero a mi no me gusta Snape, solo somos amigos.

-Ya, claro… Seré inocente a veces, pero me doy cuenta de estas cosas.

-Pues estás fallando totalmente, no sé que te hace pensar eso – estaba como un flan.

-Pues… ¡Que tienes el pelo de colores! – ¡maldito mi pelo! Me di prisa en cambiarlo- Lo siento, gajes de la metamorfomagia…

-¡Dichoso pelo!

-Jajajaja ¡Lo sabía! ¡Cuéntame!

-¿Qué te cuente el qué?

-Desde cuando te gusta! Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué te gusta?

-Pues desde cuarto, y no sé lo que tiene, pero es diferente… No, especial. ¡Bludgers! Me haces hablar como tú. Aggggg

-¡Merlín! ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?- y va y me da un golpe en el brazo

-Aiii. Pues porque no soy de ir contando mis cosas por ahí

-No me lo puedo creer. ¡Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga! ¡Estas cosas hasta tú las cuentas!

-Bueno, vale, lo siento; pero es que me daba cosa…

-¡Cosa, dice! Bueno, dejémoslo.

-Si, casi que mejor. No me gusta hablar del tema… - y como de costumbre, antes de que terminada de hablar ya estaba ella interrumpiéndome con sus preguntas

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Nada

-¿No le vas a decir nada a él? Es decir, no es que el chaval me caiga especialmente bien, y tú ya sabes lo que opino de él, pero quizás tu puedas "reconducirle".

-No sé… no me sale lanzarme…

-¿Qué no te sale lanzarte? Dree, ¿te estás oyendo? Tú, la que lleva el pelo morado, amarillo pollo o fucsia; tu que sueltas las cosas sin pensar, tal como te salen sin cortarte medio pelo, ¿me dices que no eres lanzada?

-Vale, visto así, sí. Pero para decir esas cosas, no.

-El amor es la magia más poderosa de todas. – me dejó colgando en el sitio con ese comentario.

-¿Qué cursilada es esa, Dee?

-Métete conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero es verdad. Si realmente quieres a Snape, ¡se lo tienes que decir!

-Oye, aplícate el cuento, guapita…

.A ver, yo a Remus se lo quiero decir, pero…

-¿Decirme qué, Dee? – la cara de la pobre fue un poema: se quedó blanca como un fantasma con los ojos muy abiertos y quieta en la posición que estaba, como si le hubieran echado un _Petrificus Totalus_ a traición.


	9. Capítulo 9

DREE POV

-¿Decirme qué, Dee? – la cara de la pobre fue un poema: se quedó blanca como un fantasma con los ojos muy abiertos y quieta en la posición que estaba, como si le hubieran echado un _Petrificus Totalus_ a traición.- ¿Dianne? ¿Me escuchas? – la pobre Dee seguía con su postura estática, así que opté por echarle una mano.

-¡Hola Lupin! – le saludé, haciendo que se olvidara de Dee el tiempo suficiente para que mi amiga volviera a estar consciente.

-Ah, hola Adrienne.- y me mira con cara de "¿ya te caigo bien, y por eso me saludas?"

-Discúlpame un segundo, ¿quieres? – le pongo una sonrisa forzada de disculpa y me vuelvo hacia Dee, que desde que apareció Remus ha estado de espaldas al pobre chico. Le paso el brazo derecho por los hombros y le digo susurrando- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡REACCIONA! – le doy un meneo, a ver si se espabila, le hago girar sobre sí misma y la pongo de cara a Remus.

DEE POV

-Re-Remus ¿Qu-qué haces aquí? – estaba a punto de darme un ataque.

-Voy a buscar a Sirius; McGonagall me ha pedido que vaya a buscarle, porque ya ha acabado su castigo por hoy.

-Ahh – "y tenías que pasar por aquí JUSTO cuando estábamos hablando de ti, ¿no?" pensé.

-¿Qué es eso que ibas a decirme?

-Oh, pues yo… esto… -ahhhh ¿se lo digo ahora? ¡No tenía pensado decírselo así!

-¿Si? – pobrecito, si supiera lo que me está entrando ahora por dentro…

-Ah, ¡por favor! – "ya tuvo que hablar Dree… No… No irá a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer…." -Ya se lo digo yo. – "¡NO DREE!"- Solo quería decirte que se lo ha pasado increíblemente bien hoy contigo, y que le encantaría repetirlo.- "¡NO NO ME CREO QUE HAYA DICHO ESO! Dree... ¡voy a matarte!"

- Ahh jajajajaja – "¡se ríe de mí! Me quiero morir…"- Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien hoy, Dee. Creía que me ibas a decir algo como "te huele el aliento" o "eres un tío muy plasta" o algo por el estilo, porque no te lo habías pasado bien hoy. – y ahora voy y me sonrojo. ¡Soy como una montaña rusa de emociones!

-Nunca podría pensar algo así de ti, Remus. – le digo bajando la mirada muerta de vergüenza.

-Qué alivio… Entonces, este fin de semana aunque no vayamos a Hogsmeade, ¿querrías volver a quedar?

-¿Qué? Ah ¡pues claro! Me encantaría.

-¡Genial! Pero... ¡que tarde! Canuto lleva 15 minutos más de castigo del que le correspondían… Me va a matar. ¡Dee, nos vemos mañana, espero!- se inclina y ¡me da un beso en la mejilla! Me voy a desmayar, lo sé…-Hasta luego, Adrienne. Y se va corriendo pasillo abajo.

Me quedo catatónica, con la sonrisa pava en la cara y la mano izquierda sobre la mejilla que Remus había besado. De repente, como un volcán, las mariposas que tenía en el estómago empezaron a subir y subir hasta que salieron por mi boca en forma de un fuerte:

-¡AAAAAHHH! – me puse a saltar, dando palmas y riéndome como una loca psicótica. JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

-Vaya- me dijo Dree- si que te ha dado fuerte… Y eso ¡solo con un beso en la mejilla! Miedo me da cuando te de un abrazo o un beso en condiciones… Me da que si vas a saltar de la Torre de Astronomía, después de todo…

Pero la verdad era que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a Dree. En esos momentos me sentía flotar, como si de repente en el mundo o hubiera mortífagos, ni odio ni ninguna clase de mal; y lo único real para mí era que Remus me había besado en la mejilla. A pesar de no estar atendiendo a Dee supuse lo que estaría diciendo: que era una exagerada, que si me pongo así por una nimiedad, cómo me pondré cuando pase "algo de verdad" si es que nos pasa… pero me daba todo igual. El fin de semana siguiente iba a quedar con Remus. El mundo es un lugar maravilloso en este momento.

DREE POV

Empecé el día con buen pie, desayuné y como Dee y yo teníamos hora libre, nos quedamos un rato hablando de tonterías, las tonterías de Dee solían ser de un solo tema, Remus, y más después de lo que había pasado; pero hasta soportarla hablar de Remus era mejor que el que me sacara el tema de Severus.

Y hablando de Severus, ahora tenía clase de Transformaciones, y para mí se había convertido en una escusa más para verlo. -Bueno Dee, me voy ya que tengo transformaciones, nos vemos luego.  
>Me despedí de Dee y salí corriendo para el aula de McGonagall, con idea de llegar pronto y coger sitio; a ver si había suerte y podía sentarme a su lado. Una vez allí lo vi, sentado solo a mitad de la clase, y después de pensármelo un par de segundo, me dirigí hacía él.<br>-Hola – Y me senté a su lado, así sin preguntar ni nada.  
>-Buenas, ¿De dónde vienes?<br>-Tenía hora libre y he estado hablando con Dianne. Uff no veas lo encoñada que está con Remus; he salido corriendo en cuanto he tenido ocasión.  
>- ¿Con Remus? ¿Lupin?<br>- Ups… Bueno da igual; total eres tú, no creo que se lo digas a nadie.  
>- Jajajaja ¿Pero ella sabe lo de Lupin? ¿Se lo has dicho?<br>-No, no, no, descuida; yo mantengo mis promesas. Supongo que por eso es así de feliz. No sé qué va a pensar cuando lo descubra. Y la verdad, me da no se qué de saberlo yo y no poder decirle nada. – "y me puso una cara…" - ¡Tranquilo hombre! No se lo voy a decir…  
>-¿Pero están juntos?<br>-Que va, mas le gustaría a mi pobre Dee que eso fuese así. El otro día se puso como una loca a gritar y a saltar porque Remus le había dado un beso en la mejilla.  
>- ¿Por esa tontería? Que pava puede ser la gente… Si la hubiera besado bien, todavía…<br>- Y más Dee. Pero aunque no me guste el amor "meloso carameloso" de Dee, admito que es bonito estar enamorado.  
>-¿Acaso lo estás?<br>-¿Qué?  
>-¿Qué si estás enamorada? Como has dicho <em>es<em> bonito en vez de _sería_ bonito, pensé que...  
>-¿Ehh? Yo no pretendía decir eso. Me refería al verla a ella– "¿Por qué se fija en esos detalles? Dree, el pelo, ¡que se te va de las manos!"<p>

-Jajajaja ¿Así que nadie ha robado aún tu corazoncito de tejón?

-¿Y a ti tu corazoncito de serpiente? No te lo tomes a mal, solo es por aquello de que eres de Slytherin, no digo que seas una serpiente, tú ya me entiendes…

-Tranquila. Sé que eres de las pocas personas a las que le caigo bien…

-No me cambies de tema. Entonces ¿nunca te has enamorado de nadie?

-Yo no he dicho eso…

-Y eso, ¿qué significa exactamente?  
>- Ehh, esto…<p>

-¡Dímelo! ¿O es que te da vergüenza?

-Viene McGonagall. – Y se sentó mirando al frente.

-Ala, ¡pues no me lo digas y atiende a McGonagall!- Puse cara de bebé ofendido, un puchero, y luego le miré de reojo. Y estaba riéndose bajito.

En mis pensamientos rondaba una idea: "No me lo ha negado, solo me ha cambiado de tema". Quizás sea porque no le gusta hablar de ese tema, o puede que sí que haya alguien y no me lo quiera decir. Quién sabe. Solo sé que no volveré a sacar la conversación. ¿Y si es verdad que le gusta alguien? ¿Y si es verdad que yo nunca le…? O puede que yo si le… Pero no… No puede ser. Yo no puedo gus… Ahh solo pensarlo ya suena raro. Lo que sí sé es que me da miedo preguntarle otra vez. Nunca se sabe el chasco que te puedes llevar.

Y de repente, me pareció entender a Dee; porque aunque no estuviera bailando encima del pupitre, el mirarle de reojo y verle sonreír hizo que algo dentro de mí se pusiera a bailar la conga. 


	10. Capítulo 10

DEE POV

Desde aquel beso en la mejilla en el pasillo, sentí como si el tiempo pasara más deprisa. Aquella semana se me pasó volando, a pesar de estar saturados por los exámenes de final de trimestre; y sin sabes bien como, ya era sábado otra vez, y volví a quedar con Remus.

Nos quedamos simplemente dando un paseo por los jardines del castillo, hablando de todo y de nada, riéndonos, haciendo guerra de bolas de nieve con James, Sirius y Lily (a Peter lo había castigado MacGonagall el viernes por no haber hecho los deberes), sentándonos cerca del lago y haciendo un muñeco de nieve, que entre los dos hechizamos para que cantara villancicos.

La siguiente semana también pasó volando, como una escoba de carreras. Terminamos todos los exámenes, y ese viernes los que volvíamos a casa durante las vacaciones nos fuimos en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Como cada vez que se producía la separación de mi mejor amiga, me puse muy triste al despedirme de ella a llegar al Adén 9 y 3/4.

- Dree ¡te voy a echar mucho de menos!

-Ohhh '¡y yo! Pero las vacaciones se pasan rápido, no te preocupes

-Ya… Pero aún así… ¿Y a quién le voy a dar el tostón ahora? Jajajaja

-Jajajaja ¡por fin voy a poder descansar de ti y tus monólogos paranoicos con Remus- le puse un puchero, carita de bebé triste- Que no, que en el fondo te quiero.

-Ya lo sé – y le di un abrazo- Te mandaré a Atenea de vez en cuando. Respóndeme las cartas que te mande, ¿vale? Que luego Atenea siempre vuelve sin cartas cuando la mando a tu casa…

-Está bien, lo intentaré; pero no te prometo nada. ¡Son tres semanas, ni que no nos fuéramos a ver en quince años!

-Bueeno, vaaale. Oye, así está Remus. Voy a despedirme de él. Un beso, cariño, que pases buenas vacaciones. ¡Dale recuerdos a tus padres de mi parte!

-¡Lo mismo te digo! Que te diviertas mucho; ¡y no toques ni un solo libro, que te conozco y te vas a pasar las vacaciones estudiando y no disfrutando!

-¡Pero si nos han puesto un montón de deberes para las vacaci…!- me pone el dedo índice sobre la boca, para callarme, y me dice:

-Shhhhh ¡ni uno!

-Que disfrutes las Navidades. ¡Adiós! – le di un abrazo, y ella me lo devolvió.

-Corre, que se te va Remus. ¡Adiós!

Me fui hacia donde estaba Remus, despidiéndose de sus amigos. Como estaba mirando hacia donde yo estaba, me vio llegar; se separó de sus amigos y vino a despedirse de mí.

-¿Tú también vuelves a casa?- me preguntó. Era una pregunta un poco obvia, puesto que ya estábamos todos en Londres…

-Sí, siempre me voy a casa. Aunque me encanta Hogwarts, echo de menos a mis padres. ¿Y tú?

-Sí, yo también. Sirius se va con James a casa de los padres de James; el único que se ha quedado es Peter.

-Oh. Bueno, yo solo venía a despedirme. Que pases buenas navidades, Remus.

-Igualmente. Oye, una pregunta, ¿tienes lechuza?

-Ehh sí.- me quedé como "¿a qué viene eso ahora?"- Se llama Atenea. Me la regalaron mis padres hace 4 o 5 años por mi cumpleaños. ¿Por?

-Pues porque la lechuza de mis padres está siempre de aquí para allá, porque mi padre la usa mucho en su trabajo. Era por si en algún momento pudieras escribirme y eso... Saber qué tal te va la vida… Te escribiría yo, pero ya te he dicho que no puedo disponer de Philip; y si tú me mandas a… ¿Atenea, has dicho?- asentí- al menos podría contestarte.

-Ahh. Claro, no hay problema –Te escribiré un día de estos, descuida.

-¿Os molesta si me uno a la tertulia?- era Sirius Black, que acababa de aparecer con su sonrisa descarada, y se había puesto entre Remus y yo pasándonos un brazo por encima de los hombros a cada uno.- Es que Cornamenta se está "despidiendo" de Lily, y no me hace especial ilusión presenciar el espectáculo.

-No, tranquilo, Black, yo ya me iba.- a pesar de que era un entrometido, no me pareció bien ser borde con él.- Bueno, Remus, que pases feliz Navidad. Para ti también, Black. ¡Nos vemos en enero!

Y sin más, me fui hacia donde estaban mi baúl y Atenea en su jaula, los cogí y me dirigí al muro que separaba el andén de la Estación de King's Cross. Al ir hacia la salida, volví a cruzarme con Remus y Black, a los que le les habían unido Potter y Evans. Les saludé de lejos. Lily me sonrió y se despidió de mí con la mano, igual que Potter y Remus, y Black se limitó a poner su sonrisa socarrona.

Cuando crucé hacia el Londres muggle, empecé a buscar a mis padres. Los encontré no muy lejos de allí, con sus mejores galas muggles: mi padre con un pantalón verde botella, su chaqueta negra, larga hasta las rodillas y un sombrero y mi madre con un vestido, su abrigo y un gorro, para protegerse del frío.

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal ha ido el trimestre?- preguntó mi madre mientras me abrazaba

-Muy bien. Aunque os he echado de menos – le contesté mientras abrazaba a mi padre y le daba un beso.

Los tres juntos salimos de la estación. Una vez fuera, nos desaparecimos y fuimos a casa. Para mi sorpresa, allí me esperaban mi hermano Josh y mi hermana Indira, con sus familias. Mi hermano se había casado cuando yo tenía 12 años con su novia de toda la vida, Anne, y mi hermana, 3 años después con Frank Choudray. Mi hermano tenía una hija, Annie, de dos años, y su mujer esperaba su segundo bebé. Mi hermana también tenía un hijo llamado Alexander, de 1 año, del cual Josh y yo éramos padrinos.

Mi hermano era el jefe del departamento de Red Flú en el Ministerio de Magia, y su mujer trabajaba en El Profeta; mi hermana era bateadora de la selección inglesa de Quidditch y su marido era sanador. Lo curioso es que se conocieron cuando a ella le tiraron una bludger al estómago y fue ingresada en San Mungo; él fue su sanador.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el trimestre?- me dijeron todos, muy cariñosos como de costumbre. Tras los saludos, cenamos y estuve un rato jugando con "mis peques" en el salón, mientras los demás se sentaban cerca de la chimenea a charlar.

Cuando ya era tarde, todos se fueron (mediante polvos Flú, porque con los bebés era peligroso ir en escoba, o aparecerse) y me fui a la cama, contenta de estar otra vez en casa.

DREE POV

Una vez me despedí de Dee, cogí mis cosas dispuesta a salir ya del andén mágico, cuando recordé que Snape también había vuelto, miré a mi alrededor buscándole, y lo encontré por lo que no dudé en ir a por él.

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte? – Se dio la vuelta puesto que estaba de espaldas a mí.  
>- ¡Hola! Nooo, que va. – Y me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.<br>-Jajaj mentiroso, pero no me importa, solo venía a desearte unas buenas vacaciones.  
>- Se hará lo que se pueda.-Lo dijo tan bajito que casi no lo escuché.<br>-¿Cómo?  
>-Nada nada, diviértete en vacaciones tú también.<br>-¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos entonces! – Y me marché diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Feliz por el pequeño encuentro, atravesé el muro y vi a mis padres de lejos, salí corriendo hacía ellos y los abracé efusivamente a cada uno. Después de tanto tiempo me hacía mucha ilusión ver a mis padres de nuevo, incluso Robin, mi rata, estaba contenta de verlos.  
>-Oioioioi un día de estos me rompes el cuello –dijo mi madre, exagerada como siempre.<br>-¿Nos vamos ya o qué? – Mi padre siempre tan impaciente.  
>-¡Vámonos! –Cogí a Robin que no paraba de dar vueltas por el suelo y en un visto y no visto, estábamos en casa.<p>

Allí estaba mi hermana Maia, intenté saludarla con un abrazo pero ella nunca se dejaba, así que simplemente le grité un hola bien fuerte, le di un besito y me fui a por el miembro de la familia más tranquilo, Pati, una tortuga que había llegado a la familia mucho antes que yo. Me encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella y con mi rata y personalmente creo que mi madre la quería más a ella que a los demás.

Mis padres tenían una tienda en el callejón Diagon, los cuales siempre me decían que si no conseguía llegar a nada, me metiera a trabajar en ella, yo me negaba rotundamente a eso, y mi hermana trabajaba para el ministerio, así que éramos una familia de lo más normalita.

Cené la mar de bien ya que siempre que volvía del colegio mi madre me hacía, como ocasión especial, mi comida favorita, y en el transcurso de la cena, les conté como me había ido en Hogwarts: el stress de los exámenes, cosas de Dee y tonterías varias del colegio, sin mencionar claro está, a Severus. Mis padres y mi hermana también me contaron cosas de ellos. Y hablando y hablando se pasó la noche.

De vuelta a mi habitación, coloqué a Robin en su "camita", una especie de cesta pequeña, que estaba al lado de la mía y me tumbé en ella durmiéndome al instante.


	11. Capítulo 11

DEE POV

Al día siguiente de llegar a casa, mandé a Atenea a casa de Remus con una nota muy tonta. Le decía que había llegado a mi casa, que esperaba pasar unas navidades relajadas, y que me escribiera cada vez que se aburriera, que yo encantada de escribirme con él.

Después de eso, me pasé los dos primeros días de vacaciones en el Callejón Diagon, ultimando compras de Navidad con mi madre. Le compré a Dree una camiseta muy chula que ponía "Soy Dragonologuista" encima de una foto de un Colacuerno Húngaro en movimiento. Después, seguí con los regalos para el resto de mi familia. Por último, me acerqué a Honeyduckes y compré un surtido de ranas de chocolate para Dree, y me detuve ante el estante de los chocolates. ¿Debería comprarle algo a Remus?

Desde hacía un tiempo nos habíamos hecho muy amigos, y la verdad, me apetecía comprarle algo; pero ¿y si él no me regalaba nada? No quería que se sintiera mal por no haberme hecho él a mi ningún regalo… y tampoco quería regalarle ninguna tontería… Al final me arriesgué: compre 4 tabletas de chocolate de diferentes sabores (uno de ellos relleno de fresa), otro surtido de ranas de chocolate y una bolsita de varitas de regaliz. Cuando acabamos las compras, volvimos a casa para preparar la cena de Navidad.

La noche de Navidad cenamos toda la familia en casa de mis padres. Mi madre, con mi ayuda, preparó todas nuestras recetas favoritas (pavo, patatas asadas, tarta de calabaza…) y comimos hasta no poder más. Después papá sacó la "botella escondida" de hidromiel, una que compraba especialmente para esa noche, y brindamos todos juntos; después de una ronda de villancicos y de jugar con los pequeños, mis hermanos y sus familias se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

La mañana de Navidad siempre había sido muy especial; yo había establecido una especie de "ritual" desde que empecé a hablar y caminar sola. Me levantaba siempre la primera, indecentemente temprano. Como dormía en el mismo cuarto que mi hermana, la despertaba emocionada, y claro, ella pasaba de mí, se daba la vuelta en la cama y seguía durmiendo. Después, iba a por Josh, que sí me hacía caso, y se levantaba a duras penas, me cogía de la mano y me acompañaba a rastras y bostezando al cuarto de papá y mamá.

También trataba de despertarlos a ellos, pero siempre me daban largas. Así que Josh y yo nos poníamos a preparar el desayuno mientras el resto de nuestra dormilona familia decidía levantarse o no. Los regalos, que papá colocaba pulcramente bajo el árbol de Navidad, eran intocables hasta que no estuviéramos todos levantados y conscientes (había veces que mi hermana se levantaba y se volvía a dormir en el sofá).

Ese día me levanté temprano, como de costumbre: me puse mi bata calentita y me dispuse a despertar a la familia; pero solo tenía dos personas para despertar, así que fui al ataque, entré en la habitación de mis padres y me lancé sobre la cama.

-¡Buenos días, dormilones!- como de costumbre, estaba muy emocionada.

-Auu, ¡que bruta!- se quejó mi padre.

-¡Arriba, que se os van a pegar las sábanas! ¡Los regalos nos esperan en el salón!

-Veenga, ya vamos. Pero, ¡quítate de encima!-me dijo mi madre.

Les hice caso, me bajé de la cama y tiré de las mantas para obligarles a levantarse. Una vez los tuve en el salón, despiertos, con las batas puestas, encendí la chimenea (¡era genial ser mayor de edad y poder hacer hechizos en casa!) y empezamos a abrir los regalos. Siempre empezaba papá, eso formaba parte del "ritual". Después, iba mamá, y luego Josh e Indira. Como era la pequeña, siempre abría los regalos la última; pero no por nada, sino porque disfrutaba viendo como los demás abrían sus regalos, y no me importaba esperar. A demás, así a la hora de abrirlos me hacía más ilusión.

Así que cuando mamá acabó de desenvolver sus regalos, empecé yo. El primero eran unos guantes de lana, con bufanda y gorro a juego, hechos por mi madre. Mi padre me regaló 'Enfermedades y dolencias mágicas frecuentes' y 'Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos', que me serían muy útiles cuando empezara mis estudios de medimagia.

Mis hermanos me compraron una túnica de gala preciosa, azul marino con bordados rosa, para que me lo pusiera en la fiesta de graduación del colegio. A demás, me regalaron unos pendientes y una pulsera, a juego con el vestido. Estaba que no cabía en mí de la emoción. Luego, abrí el de Dree. Era un marco enorme con 7 fotos en movimiento en las que salíamos ambas, a lo largo de los 7 años de colegio. Aunque faltaba por rellenar el último hueco. Ahí en lugar de una foto había una nota que decía "Lo he reservado para la foto de graduación. ¡A sí que más te vale estudiar mucho y graduarte conmigo!". Me tuve que echar a reír.

Al final, cuando ya había desenvuelto los regalos que me mandaban todos mis familiares, me encontré con una cajita alargada, muy bien envuelta y con un lacito. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un reloj o una pulsera, pero al abrirlo, me encontré con una preciosa pluma roja de fénix; justo encima había una cadena de plata de la que colgaba un pequeño unicornio blanco.

Me quedé boquiabierta: era la pluma que había visto en la Casa de las Plumas aquel día en Hogsmeade con… Remus. Me quedé de piedra; y luego me puse a sonreír como una boba. ¿Cómo se había podido acordar? Si Dree estuviera aquí diría "Bah, es solo una pluma, ¿a qué tanto lío?"; pero no era solo la pluma, era el hecho de que Remus hubiera pensado en mi. Y el colgante… era precioso. Muy sencillo, pero elegante. Todo esto pasó por mi cabeza en una fracción de segundo, porque al momento mi madre me estaba preguntando:

-¿De quién es ese, cielo?- como estaba medio distraída, recogiendo papeles del suelo, no me miraba la cara, y por tanto no había visto mi cara de pava.

-De una compañera de cuarto del colegio- me inventé sobre la marcha.

-Ahh que detalle – ella seguía a lo suyo, agitando la varita, ordenándolo todo. –Termina tu de recoger esto, que voy a preparar el desayuno Y se fue para la cocina.

Me di cuenta de que había un pergamino doblado dentro de la caja, debajo de la pluma. Decía:

"Querida Dee:

Espero que te haya gustado la pluma. Como vi que te gustó mucho, pensé que era una buena idea regalártela, porque supuse que te haría ilusión. Ojalá haya sido así.

El colgante lo compré en una tienda muggle, pero lo he hechizado para que cambie de color según se lo pidas; solo tienes que decir en voz alta el color.

Bueno, espero que pases unas buenas vacaciones. Escríbeme a menudo, porque aunque tengo bastantes cosas que hacer, en mi pueblo no hay magos y la verdad que es un poco aburrido recibir solo noticias de James y Sirius una vez a la semana (no son muy dados a escribir como verás jejeje)

Te deseo muy feliz Navidad

Remus J. Lupin"

Ese día releí la carta como 20 veces. Estaba en las nubes, solo de pensar que Remus se había acordado de mí. Como es lógico, lo primero que hice fue escribirle una carta a Dree contándoselo todo, y preguntándole por sus regalos (y si le había gustado el mío). Y lo segundo, escribirle otra a Remus, dándole las gracias por los regalos.

El resto del día de Navidad lo pasamos en familia; y el resto de las vacaciones, en casa. Lo que suelo hacer en vacaciones es leer, oír la radio, cartearme con Dree (y este año, con Remus, que eme devolvió a Atenea con una carta en la que me preguntaba si quería matarle a azúcar, en tono de broma obviamente, y me daba las gracias por el chocolate; decía que se los acabaría en dos días, porque le chifla el relleno de fresa), hacer los deberes, jugar con Atenea y jugar al quidditch con mi padre, mi hermana y mi hermano (he de decir que soy muy mala sobre la escoba)

Las vacaciones pasaron, entre libros, cartas, deberes y más cartas; y llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts.

DREE POV

El día 24 me desperté de un sobresalto: ¡El regalo de Dee! Me había olvidado completamente y mañana era Navidad. Como siempre hacía las cosas en el último momento. No sabía que regalarle así que opté por algo un poco personal, y le compré un marco donde puse fotos nuestras, no era gran cosa, ciertamente, pero pensé que le podría gustar.

El día de Navidad llegó, por la noche mis padres estaban agobiados con los aperitivos y la comida. Como todos los años, y ya era una tradición, íbamos a casa de mis tíos y se repartían el trabajo de hacer la cena entre mis padres y ellos.

Llegamos tarde, como siempre, nos sentamos todos en una mesa grande, llena de comida, donde los mayores hablaban de sus cosas aburridas, normalmente unos hablaban de Quidditch y otros de cotilleos varios. A mí no me interesaba ninguno de los dos temas pero escuchaba para entretenerme. Nos quedamos hasta las tantas y luego nos fuimos.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté antes que nadie, por muy mayor que me hiciese siempre tenía la ilusión de los regalos de Navidad. Desperté a mi hermana, pero esta pasó de mí, antes siempre habríamos los regalos juntas, pero ahora ella se dormía y hasta muy entrada la mañana no se despertaba, así que cogí a Robin, y me fui a abrir los regalos. Bajo el árbol había muchos pequeños regalos, y fui en busca de los míos.

Primero abrí el de mis tíos, era un pijama calentito, siempre me regalaban lo mismo pero resultaba muy útil pues para esas fechas siempre me hacía falta uno. Luego los de mis primos, un montón de chucherías de todas las clases. Y luego el de mis padres, que resultó ser un libro de dragones y un collar de cuero con un colmillo de un dragón, grité en voz baja para no despertar a nadie, me puse el collar directamente y me fui a abrir el último regalo, el de Dee, siempre me hacía ilusión abrir el suyo pues me inquietaba saber que me podría haber regalado. Era una camiseta donde ponía 'Soy Dragonologuista' encima de una foto de un Colacuerno Húngaro en movimiento. "Que crack" pensé al verla.

Una vez todos despiertos con sus regalos abiertos, les pedí a mis padres si podíamos salir para pasar el día fuera y así estrenar mi camiseta. Y eso hicimos, no volvimos hasta la noche. Los siguientes días me los pasé entre la casa y la calle, leyendo libros, jugando con Robin, haciendo el tonto en la nieve, patinando en el hielo…Uno de los días que creía que iba a ser igual que los demás apareció una lechuza con una carta, una carta dirigida a mí, extrañada porque no sabía de quien podía ser, la cogí y la abrí, al ver quien la había escrito me entró un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? –Dijo mi hermana  
>-Una carta – Le respondí sin ganas.<br>-¿Y de quién es?  
>- De nadie, déjame en paz – Y me fui corriendo para leerla en un lugar tranquilo. Ya situada, abrí la carta de nuevo y comencé a leerla.<p>

"Hola Adrienne, ¿Sorprendida? Espero que sí, sino no tiene gracia.  
>¿Cómo estás pasando las vacaciones? Bien, supongo. Esto es un poco aburrido, la verdad, de vez en cuando pasa algo interesante pero no es suficiente. ¿Recuerdas ese día patinando? Ese día sí que estuvo bien. Escríbeme cuando te apetezca ¿Vale?<br>Nos vemos en Hogwarts.  
>S. Snape"<p>

A cada línea que leía de la carta se me iba haciendo más grande la sonrisa. La carta no era muy larga y realmente no decía nada, pero el hecho de que él fuese quien la escribía la hacía la carta más importante del mundo. Inmediatamente quise contestarle. Con la pluma en la mano empecé a escribir, pero todo me parecía mal. Después de muchos intentos lo hice, le contaba lo que había hecho en este tiempo, lo agradecida que estaba de recibir la carta y le pregunté por sus cosas.

Después de ese día nos escribimos un par de veces más. También, como de costumbre recibía cartas de Dee, una de ellas fue el día de Navidad, en la que estaba súper emocionada de que Remus le hubiese regalado una pluma. En el fondo la envidiaba un poco, había recibido un regalo de Remus, si yo recibiese un regalo de Snape, el grito que hubiese pegado lo habría escuchado hasta ella pero que le vamos a hacer, me conformaba con que se acordase de mí con las cartas.

Los días pasaron sin ningún contratiempo, a veces Robin se iba y no volvía en días pero ya estaba acostumbrada a sus huidas. Y entre muñecos de nieve llegó el día de vuelta.

Mis padres me soltaron en la estación, se despidieron de mí con un abrazo y atravesé el muro sola, esperando encontrarme a Dee en algún momento.


	12. Capítulo 12

DEE POV

Cuando llegamos al andén 9 y ¾, mi padre me ayudó a subir el baúl al tren. Luego me despedí de él y de mi madre, que me desearon suerte para el siguiente trimestre. Una vez en el tren busqué a Dree, para sentarme con ella. No la encontré hasta un poco después de que el tren saliera hacia Hogwarts.

-¡Dree! ¿Se puede saber dónde te metes?

-¡Hola! Yo también me alegro de verte, ehh.

-Jajajajaja muy graciosa. Pero, ¿dónde estabas? Llevo buscándote como… ¡20 minutos!

-¡He estado aquí todo el rato!

-Bueno, da igual, ya te he encontrado jejeje.

-Venga, suéltalo ya. Vengo preparada.

-¿Preparada para qué?

-Para tu larguísimo monólogo de "Remus me ha regalado una pluma y soy feliz"

-Jajajajaja ¡qué mala eres! Bueno, si insistes…

Lo primero que hice fue enseñarle el colgante que me regaló con la pluma, y que no me había quitado desde ese día. Estuvimos hablando como media hora de Remus (que para lo que yo suelo hablar es un tiempo más que razonable), antes de cambiar de tema. A poco rato, Dree se quedó dormida. Yo aproveché para continuar leyendo uno de los libros que mis padres me habían regalado por Navidad, y que no había podido terminar en las vacaciones. Un par de veces salí a hacer una ronda por los primeros vagones, con mi compañero de casa Xavier; no por nada éramos prefectos, y teníamos que cumplir con nuestras obligaciones.

De vez en cuando miraba por los cristales dentro de los compartimentos, para ver si Remus estaba en alguno, pero no fue así; o al menos yo no lo vi. Volvía a mi compartimento, donde Dree seguía plácidamente dormida. Así pasé el resto del viaje, leyendo mi libro y mirando el precioso paisaje. De vez en cuando pasaba algún compañero o conocido que saludaba a través del cristal. Cuando pasaron mis compañeras de dormitorio, salí del compartimento a saludarlas, porque no quería despertar a la pobre Dree. Cuando se hizo de noche y ya faltaba poco para llegar al colegio, finalmente la desperté.

-Ehh dormilona, hora de levantarse. Ya estamos llegando. ¡Venga!

-Jo, Dee, déjame un poco más…

-¡Vaaamos! Podrás dormir todo lo que quieras después de la cena.

-Ehh ¡la cena! - Pareció que la idea la despertaba de su ensoñación - ¿Qué habrán preparado nuestros amigos los elfos esta noche?

-Tú nunca cambiarás ¿eh? Jajajaja. Pues no lo sé… Cosas, ricas, supongo, como siempre.

Cuando el tren finalmente paró, todos bajamos del tren. Iba caminando por el andén de la estación de Hogsmeade cuando alguien me llamó desde atrás.

-¡Dianne! - me di la vuelta para ver quién me llamaba. Me alegró saber que era Remus. Antes de que llegara, Dree me dijo.

-Tranquila, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor jejeje - yo le sonreí y me volví hacia Remus para saludarle.

-¡Hola! Te he estado buscando en el tren. ¿T habías escondido, o algo así?

-Estaba en los primeros vagones. He salido a hacer una ronda, pero tampoco te he visto yo a ti.

-¿En los primeros vagones? Claro… Yo estaba en los últimos. Normal que no coincidiéramos. Jajajaja.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones? - le pregunté tras unos momentos de silencio incómodo.

-Genial, la verdad. Mucho descanso, para empezar con fuerza el trimestre. ¿Y tú?

-Pues igual jejeje. Preparando cosillas para el trimestre, leyendo mucho para matar el tiempo… lo normal. - entonces empecé a juguetear con le colgante. Había adquirido esa manía a fuerza de parame horas leyendo. No se tener las manos quietas, siempre tengo que estar manoseando algo (una pluma, un trozo de pergamino que enrollo y desenrollo…), y el colgante era muy práctico para eso. Entonces Remus reparó en que lo llevaba puesto y sonrió. Yo no me había dado cuenta, pero entonces reparé en que estaba mirando el unicornio y yo también sonreí.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu regalo, Remus. De verdad, es demasiado, no tenías por qué…

-No te preocupes, ha sido un placer - me contestó con esa sonrisa que tiene que me encanta. - Tu regalo tampoco se quedó atrás. Ha cubierto mis necesidades diarias de chocolate de todas las Navidades.

-Jajajaja - me reí yo. Así, llegamos al colegio, y entramos al Gran Comedor para cenar.

-Dee - me dijo antes de que nos separáramos para ir cada cual a la mesa de su casa - Espérame luego, que quiero decirte algo, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. ¡Hasta luego!

Antes de sentarme en la mesa de Ravenclaw, fui a ver a Dree. Se la veía más contenta que cuando nos separamos en Hogsmeade (qué raro), pero cuando le pregunté al respecto solo me dijo "no es anda, es que me alegra volver". Algo todavía más raro, dado que lo que son los estudios, no es que le apasionen mucho… Decidí no insistir, porque de antemano era una causa perdida. Cuando a Dree no le da la gana de contestar a algo, no hay quien le saque media palabra. Así que me fui a mi mesa, a disfrutar del festín antes de hablar con Remus y subir a la torre y meterme en la mullida cama de doseles azules que me esperaba.

DREE POV

Al dejar a Dee con Remus, se me paso por la cabeza de que podrían estar hablando, y me giré para verlos, Dee tenía una cara de pava impresionante, pero era lógico y normal ya que estaba hablando con SU amado Remus, me había estado dando la lata con él todos estos años y por fin estaba consiguiendo algo. Echando la mente hacia atrás recordé lo de la cena, así que salí corriendo, con la mala suerte de que unos metros más a delante me resbalé, un poco lógico viendo que el suelo estaba mojado. Para mi sorpresa nunca llegué a tocarlo.

-Ehh? Pero qué... - Dije, al darme cuenta de que algo había evitado mi caída, eché la cabeza hacia atrás para ver lo que era.  
>-¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa? - Me dijo<br>Era Severus, me quedé mirándolo sin decir palabra, hacía unas tres semanas que no lo veía y no me esperaba encontrármelo hasta que no llegásemos al colegio.  
>-¿Hola? ¿Te pasa algo? - Me puse de pie, me di la vuelta y le abracé.<br>-Aii ¡Qué ganas tenía de verte! -"Definitivamente se me ha ido la pinza"- Y me separé de él. Su cara no tenía desperdicio, se había quedado tan anonadado como yo.  
>-Oh! Lo siento, ha sido… un impulso, no sé por qué.<br>-Tranquila yo también me alegro de verte, solo que no me esperaba que hicieras eso.  
>-De vez en cuando me dan prontos, ya te acostumbrarás.<br>-Eso espero. No sabía que te entusiasmase tanto el colegio tanto como para ir corriendo.  
>-Ja ja, el colegio no, pero la comida me vuelve loca y aquí, para que vamos a mentir, la hacen rematadamente bien.<br>-Si si se te empieza a notar -Y me tocó la barriga con la mano. Yo entre sorprendida y avergonzada le dije:  
>-Oye oye, no se toca.<br>-Perdón, perdón.  
>-Aunque es cierto que me estoy inflando como un globo.<br>-¡Qué va! Estás perfecta.- "¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? Bah lo habrá dicho por decir"  
>-Jejeje- Es lo único que me salió. En su cara se notaba que tampoco había pensado mucho en lo que había dicho por lo que para romper el silencio le pregunté por el tema obvio - ¿Có-cómo te han ido las vacaciones? Cuéntame.<br>-Nada del otro mundo, en casa, aburrido. La verdad es que me gusta volver aquí.  
>-Vaya, que raro eres.-Me reí un poco para que viese que no lo decía en serio.<br>-Puede ser. ¿Y tú? ¿Has hecho algo digno de admirar?  
>-Digno de admirar nunca hago nada. Estuve casi siempre en casa, de vez en cuando salí pero nada importante. Por cierto será mejor que nos movamos, que al final se nos hace tarde.<br>-Y tú no te quieres perder la comida ¿ehh?  
>-Una bromita más de esas y lo que te hacen los merodeadores no va a ser nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacer yo. - Como siempre, no se callarme cuando debo, pero Snape se rió, supongo que sabría que era una broma lo que le estaba diciendo.<br>-Tiemblo solo de pensarlo- Respondió en tono divertido.  
>-Anda tira ya, tira…- Y nos pusimos en camino.<p>

Los dos nos fuimos hasta el comedor, una vez allí nos despedimos con un "¡Nos vemos!" y cada uno se fue a su mesa, antes de sentarme busqué para ver si ya había llegado Dee, aunque lo más seguro era que no, ya que ella se había quedado hablando con Remus, pero podía pasar cualquier cosa. Como supuse, no estaba así que me senté y me puse a cenar, con la comida me acordé de lo que antes había hablado con Severus, y como mi mente es así de traidora, seguramente cada vez que se tocase el tema de la comida me acordaría de eso. Pero lo dijera por lo que lo dijera, me daba igual, estaba realmente feliz por haber escuchado esas palabras de su boca.

Y llegó Dee, que notó que estaba más feliz de lo normal, no le quise decir nada, creo que, básicamente, porque no era el momento, y se fue sin insistir. Cuando terminé la busqué pero me dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas y que luego me contaría, me despedí de ella y me fui a mi sala, donde me puse a charlar con algunos de mis compañeros.


	13. Capítulo 13

DEE POV

Cuando acabé de cenar, me fui hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff para decirle a Dree que no me esperara, porque tenía que hablar con Remus.

-Ohhh ¡vas a hablar con Remus! - se puso las manos en la cabeza exageradamente

-Sí, pedazo de pava. Luego te cuento, ¿vale?

-Te estaré esperando con ansia…

- Lo sé jajajaja. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Salí del Gran Comedor y me senté en las escaleras para esperar a Remus. Nada más sentarme, una voz me dijo desde atrás

-Dee, ¿ya has cenado?

-¿Eh? Ahh hola Remus. Pensaba que aún estabas dentro…

-No, acabé hace un rato- como me vio con cara de ¿y qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, entonces?, me dijo- estaba ultimando una cosa.

-Ahhm. Bueno, ¿qué era eso que querías decirme?

-Sí, verás, son varias cosas, en realidad.

-Dispara

-Lo primero, ¿tus compañeras de cuarto son Christie Bradley, Laurie Ross, Denise Blumer y Mary Lowell?

-Vaya, que bien informado te veo… Si, lo son ¿por?

-Por nada…

-¿Te aprendes sus nombres por nada? Venga ya…

-No, enserio, olvídalo. Lo segundo: no te duermas cuando llegues a tu dormitorio, ¿vale?

-¿Cómo que no me duerma? Y qué quieres ¿Qué monte una fiesta con Chris, Denise y las demás?

-No, ellas no van a estar

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

-Tienen "cita de estudios" con Sirius

-¿Cómo que "cita de estudios" con Sirius? ¿De qué va esto? ¿Qué les vais a hacer?

-Nada, tranquila. Confía en mí. - Ante mi cara de "¿con Black de por medio? Ni de broma" me dijo - Por favor, confía en mí, ¿vale? Te lo contaré todo luego, espero

-Remus, ¿Cómo que luego? Es tarde, mañana hay clases, los alumnos no podemos estar por los pasillos, y menos nosotros: ¡somos prefectos!

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de "pasillos"?

-¿Pero qué…?- la conversación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza

-Tú solo no te metas en la cama, ¿vale?

-Remus, esto no me…- y lo que pasó a continuación me hizo perder completamente el sentido de la realidad: me besó.

Pero no un beso "casto y fraternal" en la mejilla, no: un BESO, en la boca. Me puso la mano en la mejilla y sin más se (literalmente) estampó contra mi boca. Fue como… ¡WAU! Y más porque no me lo esperaba. A lo que a mí me parecieron horas, nos separamos. Mi cara, supongo, sería un poema… Él me sonrió sin más.

-Ahora nos vemos, ¿vale? Espérame. - y se fue escaleras arriba sin mediar más palabra.

Me quedé en el sitio en el que estaba, con una mano sobre los labios como… ¿10 minutos? Era como si de repente fuera a aparecer mi madre y decirme "Dianne, ¡a levantarse!". ¿De verdad REMUS me había BESADO, a MÍ? No parecía real… Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia, subí corriendo a la torre Ravenclaw.

Al llegar a mi dormitorio me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba vacío. "No es posible…" pensé. Me fui hacia mi baúl, para buscar el pijama. Era color aguamarina, muy calentito, ideal para las noches de nevada de Hogwarts donde, a pesar de las chimeneas, solía hacer algo de frío por las noches. Fui al baño, me aseé y volví a la habitación para ponerme la bata, preguntándome donde diantres se habían metido las chicas. Y cuando me la estaba poniendo, oí un ruido en la ventana.

Era imposible, pero parecía que estaban pegando en la ventana con los nudillos, como si fuera una puerta que diera al vacío desde 15 pisos de altura; no en vano, la torre Ravenclaw era una de las más altas. Fui hacia la ventana y descorrí las cortinas. Fuera no nevaba, por lo que no había sido el ruido de la tormenta; pero tampoco había nadie. Y entonces, de la nada, apareció Remus, flotando en el aire. Mi primera reacción fue gritar (grito por todo, así que no era de extrañar). Cuando miré mejor vi que se acababa de quitar una capa (la cual supuse llevaba un hechizo desilusionador) y estaba sobre una escoba. Cuando todo encajó en mi mente, lo primero que se me ocurrió decir fue:

-Remus ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES! Estas en una…escoba, de noche flotando alrededor de la torre. ¿En qué piensas?¡Te vas a meter en un lío! O peor ¡me vas a meter a mí en un lío!

-Eh eh tranquila. James y Peter me cubren.

-¿Como que te cubren? - pero pasó olímpicamente de mi pregunta.

-Era la única forma de poder hablar contigo sin que me pillasen.

-Claro, y flotar a… doscientos metros de altura es muy discreto, ¿verdad?

-Dee, tengo poco tiempo, y me gustaría decir todo lo que tengo que decir - aquello me hizo olvidar por completo el momento "regañina maternal"

-Oh lo siento… Es que todo esto es muy raro. Ya me callo; habla, no te corto más.

-Lo sé, perdona. Bueno, verás… no sé si lo habrás notado, pero desde que empezó el curso nos hemos hecho muy amigos, ¿no?

-Ajá

-Pues bien… Lo cierto es que me caes muy bien, eres una chica muy simpática, buena amiga y muy centrada. Eres responsable y siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar a quien sea. La verdad, poca gente se ha portado tan bien conmigo como tú…

-Vaya Remus, eso es… muy bonito… Uy lo siento, me callo, me callo.

-Jejejeje - ¿eso ha sido una sonrisa nerviosa? - Y bueno, esto… lo cierto es que desde hace tiempo te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mi… no creas que les voy mandando regalos de Navidad a todas las chicas que se hayan sentado conmigo en Transformaciones…

-Eso espero… jajajajaja. Tranquilo, es broma; no lo había pensado - viendo cómo iba la conversación, casi instintivamente me eché sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, como quien se recuesta sobre el mostrador de una tienda mientras espera al encargado, con los brazos cruzados y el peso del cuerpo echado encima de ellos. Eso hizo que mi cabeza se saliera del ancho del muro, y quedara por fuera del balcón, más cerca de él.

-Bien, bien… Y en fin, lo que he venido a decirte es que… que me gustas Dee; y mucho. Y he querido decírtelo y, bueno… saber si tú también sientes lo mismo… por mí - lo dijo casi de carrerilla y me costó como 5 segundos procesarlo todo. Como el silencio se hizo incómodo, con mi cara de ida mirando al infinito, él lo rompió - Bueno, se que soltado así a bocajarro puede sonar, no sé…. Hay veces en las que me pongo a hablar y al final no he dicho nada de lo que quería decir y me pongo a divagar…

-No, no, tranquilo… Ha… ha sido…perfecto

-No tienes que decirme nada ahora, Dee… En serio. Solo espero que no te rías de mi me digas que soy un lobo chalado y que me vaya a mi madriguera con el rabo entre las piernas…

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Yo jamás me reiría de ti, y menos después de lo que me has dicho; a demás, me encantan los lobos.. Es solo que… no sé. No me lo esperaba

- Ahh… Bien…. Bueno. De verdad, no tienes que decirme nada ahora - soltó una mano de la escoba y me cogió la mía. Si antes estaba a punto de hiperventilar hasta caerme redonda, se me añadió un amago de shock nervioso. Parecía que tenía una jaula de snitches en el estómago…- Piénsatelo, tómate el tiempo que sea, en serio.

-Tiempo… ¿Tu sabes cuánto tiempo llevo yo esperando esto? - definitivamente, me estaba dando un infarto.

-¿Qué? Quieres decir que… ¿yo también te gusto? - no sé por qué puse la misma cara de ternura que le ponía a mi sobrino Alex cuando le veía dormir en su cunita. Odio no poder controlar las expresiones de mi cara…

-Sí. Oh, Merlín soy un desastre. Lo siento, tú me dices que me quieres y yo digo solo "si".

-Jajajajaja no te preocupes. Estas cosas suelen dejar a la gente algo… descolocada. Lo sé porque James se pone hecho un bobo cuando ve a Lily… Con el tiempo lo ha ido superando; ya casi es normal cuando ella pasa por delante…jejejejeje

-Jajajajaja - estaba como embobada mirándole reír… Y yo tampoco podía parar de sonreír

-Bueno, Dee, me tengo que ir ya, ¿vale? Como McGonagall me pille nos despelleja a los cuatro…

-¿Y qué hay de mí?

-Nada; ella no tiene por qué saber la verdadera razón de por qué estoy montado en una escoba de noche volando alrededor de las torres del castillo, ¿no? - movió un poco la escoba para acercarse a la ventana

-Gracias… - yo también me incliné hacia delante

-¡Pss Romeo! -¿ese era Potter? Este chico y su don de la oportunidad… - Si no nos largamos YA nos vamos a pasar el trimestre fregando retretes; y la verdad, tengo mejores planes para las tardes de invierno... Por cierto, hola Ackerley.

-Hola, Potter… - la situación no podía ser más rara.

-Lunático, ¡nos van a desollar vivos! ¿Quieres darte prisa?

-Nos vemos mañana en clase, ¿vale? - se acercó del todo y me dio un beso corto de despedida.

-Claro… - le contesté medio ida

-Hasta mañana, Ackerley - me dijo Potter casi a voces, bajando en picado con la escoba.

-Le encanta hacer el Amago de Wronsky - me dijo Remus, antes de seguirle - ¡Hasta mañana, Dee!

Cuando Remus y Potter se fueron, cerré la ventana y me acerqué a mi cama. Tras un segundo me tiré en plancha y me puse a gritar contra la almohada moviendo las piernas como una loca. Una vez hube liberado la sobredosis de adrenalina, me metí entre las sábanas y me propuse intentar dormir, aunque seguía con la sonrisa pava en la cara. Al poco rato llegaron mis compañeras de cuarto; opté por hacerme la dormida. Unos minutos después, me dormí de verdad.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano. No por nada, sino porque no podía dormir más. Me vestí y bajé a esperar a Dree para contárselo todo antes del desayuno. Cuando la vi bajando las escaleras, le grité:

-¡DREEEEE! - y salí corriendo hacia ella

-¡Merlín, que energía! ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanta efusividad? ¿Qué pasa, Remus te ha pedido matrimonio, o algo así?

-Algo así…

-Perdona… ¿QUÉ?

Estuve un rato contándole todo o que había pasado. Cada poco, la pobre Dree ponía la misma cara que si se hubiera cogido un empacho de ranas de chocolate. Tengo que comprarle la próxima vez que vaya a Hogsmeade… soportarme hoy bien lo merece… Luego entramos al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Cuando acabé, subí a la sala común. Tenía aún dos horas libres antes de la primera clase y me fui a preparar la mochila con lo que necesitaba; cuando acabé estuve un rato leyendo. Una media hora antes de que empezara mi clase de Transformaciones, cogí la mochila y me dirigí al aula. Di un rodeo a propósito, para "relajarme" un poco. Como no quería parecer una loca histérica desesperada cuando viera a Remus, preferí darme una vuelta antes por el patio y que me diera un poco el aire.

Por fin llegué delante del aula cuando faltaban 10 minutos para empezar la clase. Me senté en el suelo apoyada en la pared y me puse a leer el capítulo que íbamos a trabajar hoy en clase. Al poco rato, una voz me sacó de la cabeza los encantamientos casco-burbuja.

-¿Adelantando trabajo?

-¿Qué? Ohh Hola, Remus. Sí, estaba matando el tiempo - automáticamente cerré el libro y lo guardé en la mochila. - ¿Ya es la hora? - le pregunté mientras me levantaba del suelo.

-Casi, tiene que estar a punto de sonar la campana - y casi como si alguien le hubiera estado escuchando, sonó la campana y MacGonagall abrió la puerta, mandándonos entrar.

-Ehh ¿nos ponemos donde siempre? - me preguntó Remus

-Claro - le respondí con una sonrisa.

La clase pasó sin que ocurriera nada memorable, salvo que Potter y Black fueron los primeros en hacerse mutuamente el encantamiento casco-burbuja. Me despedí de ellos antes de bajar a comer; entonces Remus me llevó un poco aparte.

-Oye, ¿esta noche haces algo?

-¿Aparte de dormir, te refieres? Ehh creo que no, ¿por?

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta en escoba?

-Una… ¿vuelta en escoba? ¿Cómo?

-Pues con la escoba de Canuto y la capa de invisibilidad de Cornamenta

-¿Quién, dices, tiene una capa de invisibilidad?

-James. Es de su padre, pero se la dio a él.

-Ahhmm Pues, déjame ver… Una, dos tres… ¿Crees que nos expulsarían sin infringimos como 40 normas de la escuela? - intenté que la ironía tuviera tono de broma.

-¿No te fías de mi?

-De ti, si. Pero con Potter y Black de por medio… Sé que son tus amigos, pero…ya sabes: "cría mala fama…"

-Se que te gusta cumplir las normas; a mí también: soy prefecto. Pero de vez en cuando no viene mal sacar el lado Merodeador a pasear, ¿sabes?

-Lado merodeador… ya. - estuve un poco en silencio, sopesando las opciones: ser una sosa mojigata niña buena que se va a dormir a las 9 o salir por ahí de noche en escoba con un chico (¡y qué chico!) por primera vez en la vida-¿Me prometes que no nos van a expulsar ni a poner a fregar retretes?

-Palabra de Merodeador - puso cara seria, levantó la mano izquierda y se puso la derecha sobre el corazón, haciendo el juramento. Yo no pude más que sonreír.

-Bueeno, de acuerdo. Perote advierto que no me gustan mucho las escobas… Para 10 minutos, sí. Pero no me lleves a… yo que sé, sobrevolar el Bosque Prohibido. No le tengo mucho apego a las escobas.

-Vaya… quién lo diría. Bueno, tendré que cancelar lo de ir volando a Edimburgo… - puse cara de auténtico pánico - Tranquila, era una broma… De acuerdo, prescindimos de escobas. Entonces… ¿esta noche a las 9? Te recojo en la ventana

-¿Sin escoba y en la torre? Soy Ravenclaw, pero aún no tengo complejo de águila….

-Solo usaremos la escoba para bajar. Bueno, me voy, los chicos me esperan. ¡Ponte bufanda! - y salió corriendo en busca de sus amigos.

-¿Qué? Genial, la primera cita que tengo en mi vida y me lleva en escoba… Sencillamente genial.


	14. Capítulo 14

DREE POV

Al día siguiente, me levanté y fui a desayunar. Una vez en el comedor, mientras disfrutaba del desayuno de siempre, apareció mi queridísima Dee, que ya estaba un poco mejor después de lo que le había pasado. Ayer estaba muy pero que muy mal.

En el último momento se quedo sin su súper cita con Remus. Y ya podéis imaginar su cara. Por lo visto, los Merodeadores habían hechizado a Snape antes de la cena por un pasillo, y McGonagall los había mandado a los 4 a limpiar la sala de trofeos sin magia, todas las noches de la semana, hasta que acabaran. Evidentemente Remus no fue a recoger a Dee a la ventana y ella se pasó la noche abrazada ala almohada como si se le hubiera muerto la lechuza.

-¿Estás mejor? – le pregunté.  
>-Si, gracias. Además Remus me ha dicho… - Oh no, ya empezaba otra vez, el mismo monólogo de todas las mañanas. Decidí ponerme a pensar en otra cosa, como en la clase de después o en la hora que sería - … que acabarán de limpiar pronto, y que la primera noche que tengan libre vendrá a buscarme. - Sé que como amiga no debí hacer eso, pero mi paciencia estaba al límite y preferí pasar un poco a soltarle alguna bordería.<br>-Ui, mira que tarde, nos vemos después y me sigues contando ¿vale? – "A ver si para después tengo más ganas."

Salí de allí en busca de mis cosas para la clase de Encantamientos, al llegar vi a Snape hablando con uno de esos amigos raros suyos, y como ni loca me iba a acercar, busqué un sitio libre en el que sentarme. Coloqué los libros, suspiré y me eché sobre la mesa. Al ratillo, la voz de Severus hizo que me levantara.

-Hola perezosa.  
>-Hola-dije con desgana.<br>-¿A qué viene esa cara de amargura?  
>-Es Dee, me tiene la cabeza como un bombo con tanto Remus. Remus esto, Remus lo otro, habla más de Remus que él mismo.<br>-¿Y por qué no le dices que se controle un poquito? Que es muy pesadita ya.  
>- Porque no; no sé, no le puedo dar ese corte, y con lo que le ha pasado es normal que no pare.<br>-¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?  
>-Anda ¿No te lo he dicho?- Sev negó con la cabeza- Pues que hace un par de días – Miré hacia los lados para asegurarme que nadie escuchaba, no sabía si se podía decir o no, así que lo hice por si acaso- Hace un par de días Remus se le declaró.<br>-¿A Dianne? ¿En serio?  
>-Como te lo cuento, y por eso no es plan de decirle nada; si a mí me pasara lo mismo también sería una pesada – y más si me lo pidieses tú… Dree ¿qué haces? ¡Espabila!<br>-Pero eso no te quita el derecho a decirle que deje un poco el temita, que me amarga a mí también.  
>-Oh, lo siento. No pretendía aburrirte.<br>-No es eso. Bueno un poco, es decir, prefiero hablar contigo de otras cosas la verdad, pero si es lo que hay...  
>-Bueno, venga va, hablemos de otra cosa...<br>-Hey, ¿sabes qué?  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Tu amiguita está…-Se quedó callado y sonrió.  
>-¿Está? –No sabía a que se refería.<br>-Está saliendo con un licántropo. Se está, literalmente, metiendo en la boca del lobo Jajajajaja – Severus y su humor… raro.  
>-¿Pero no íbamos a cambiar de tema?<br>-¿Has oído lo que te he dicho?  
>-Si, lo he oído, licántropo. – Al momento me di cuenta.- Por Morgana… pe-pero, igualmente a mi no me ha dicho exactamente que estén saliendo.<br>-Bueno, y ¿crees que no lo harán? Sería un poco…tonto. Digo yo que después de hacer el gnomo, romper unas 30 normas y subir al cuarto de chicas de Ravenclaw no le pidiera salir…  
>-Eso es cierto, pero… ¡Eh! No te vayas a chivar, ¿vale? Entiendo que le tengas ganas a Lupin y compañía, pero ¡por favor, por favor no me hagas soportar a Dee llorando por Remus otra vez! Y si lo haces, te vendré a ti con el cuento y soportarás la tortura conmigo – mientras hablaba su cara había pasado de la sonrisa malévola a "cara de horror"<br>-Me has convencido. Pero no deja de ser raro… Tu amiga va a salir con un niñato que una vez al mes deja de ser humano para ser un lobo. ¡Un lobo! No un conejito, ni una ardilla, un lobo.  
>-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no creo que le diga de quedar un día de esos. No es tonto.<br>-Ja, eso es lógico, a no ser que quiera merendársela.  
>-No seas macabro, que te veo venir.<br>-Está bien, pero ¿Crees que se lo contará, o le mentirá todos los meses haciendo que tu amiga se preocupe y se deprima?  
>- ¿Porque te pones a pensar en esas cosas? Se supone que a ti Dee te importa poco.<br>- Bueno vale, lo dejo lo dejo, pero tú verás… Yo lo digo por tu integridad psicológica, y ya de paso la mía. A demás, juntarse con un licántropo de esa manera no es muy….como decirlo, seguro. En la sociedad mágica no están bien vistos…

Y tras esto el profesor apareció, comenzando así la clase. Pero con esa conversación, Sev me había dejado un poco preocupada, yo sabía lo que era Remus realmente y si a Dee le pasaba algo, no me lo perdonaría nunca. Tras terminar la clase, me despedí de él, y me fui para Herbología, casualmente esa clase era con Gryffindor, ¿Y si le decía algo a Remus? Pero no podría sacar el tema de la licantropía, se supone que yo no debería saberlo. Tenía que decirle algo, ¿Pero cómo, cuándo?

Entré a clase y lo vi junto a los Merodeadores, eso me echó para atrás, no pensaba meterme hay dentro, por lo que opté por decírselo después de la clase; además así podría pensar un poco en que decirle. Tras la clase, que me hubiese gustado que repitieran porque no me enteré de nada, esperé un poco por si se iba solo, pero no, el destino no estaba de mi lado. Tomé aire y muy seria me acerqué a los Merodeadores, cambiaria la expresión de mi cara en cuanto Remus se quedase solo, no me hace gracia ese grupillo y mucho menos les iba a sonreír.

-Perdona Lupin, ¿Puedo decirte un par de cosillas? Es breve.  
>-Claro, adelante.<br>-¿Sin tanta gente alrededor, puede ser?  
>-Por supuesto. Un momento. – Se despidió de sus amigos –Bien, ¿qué me querías decir?<br>-Pues, haber, es sobre Dee – No sabía cómo empezar.  
>-¿Es algo malo? ¿Le ha pasado algo? –Y puso cara de preocupación. Este es otro agonías como Dee…<br>-No, no es eso. Ahora que estás con ella, me preocupa que le puedas hacer algo malo.  
>-¿Qué? No te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres? – no se si es porque se lo que se, pero parecía que se estaba haciendo el sueco a posta.<br>-Uff, que difícil es esto. Haber como te lo digo... No me fío mucho de ti. Bueno de ti si, pero no.  
>-Espera espera, que no te termino de entender. Tú y yo no nos conocemos mucho, es normal que no te fíes, pero no sé que es lo que te ha hecho pensar que le puedo hacer daño a Dee.<br>-Créeme que se lo suficiente.  
>-¿Lo suficiente de qué?<br>-Nada, nada.  
>-No, quiero saber que es eso por lo que le puedo hacer algo malo a Dee.<br>-Ehh…Estoo…- "Bien, Dree, líala como siempre" –Pues que tenéis fama de mujeriegos y no me hace mucha gracia, la verdad. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo puede pasar Dee si después de lo de la ventana le dices que… no se, lo hiciste por una apuesta estúpida con Black, y que era todo mentira? – "Puede colar"  
>-Te aseguro que yo no, esos son James y Sirius, y ahora solo Sirius. Entiendo que te preocupes pero, no hay motivos. Yo quiero a Dee, de verdad. Nunca le haría eso.<br>-Hay, hay motivos – En esto bajé la mirada al suelo. Lo de "quiero a Dee de verdad me había matado…  
>-Pero si no me dices cuales… Todavía no soy adivino.<br>-Supongo que son tonterías mías.  
>-Que sepas que yo nunca dejaré que le pase nada, tenlo por seguro. – Empecé a envidiarla, que chico más bueno. Ojalá Severus me dijera un día esas cosas a mí…<br>-Hey Adrienne – Por lo visto me había quedado un poco empanada en mis fantasías -¿Si?  
>-¿Tienes clases ahora?<br>-Ajá ¿por?  
>-Porque creo que llegas un pelín tarde.<br>-Madre mía, se me había olvidado, bueno esto, gracias ehh, adiós.

Tras despedirme salí corriendo hacía la clase que me tocaba.


End file.
